Ize Of The World
by Ophiuchus no Shaina
Summary: Milo x Kamus. Yaoi. Lemon. Um acidente parece unir duas pessoas que deveriam se detestar, mas não é bem assim. Você realmente dá o seu melhor pelos outros?
1. Prólogo

_**Ize Of The World.**_

"_Has someone taken you faith?  
Is real, the pain you feel,  
the life, the love,  
you die to heal,  
the hope that starts,  
the broken hearts,  
you trust, you must... Confess!"  
Foo Fighters – Best Of you._

**Atenção:** U.A., ANGUST, LINGUAGEM EXPLÍCITA, LEMON, YAOI, OOC (Kamus talvez). Kamus x Milo.

**Avisos:** Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada, logo, não é meu, muito menos ele é meu tio. Os sobrenomes dos personagens são originais e meus. Não me importo que peguem, desde que me falem para que eu leia a fic e prestigie vocês também . Só isso!  
A propósito, todos os personagens, a não ser Milo e Camus, me pertencem.

**Comentários:** Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para **Hokuto-Chan**. Parabéns, moça!

**Agradecimentos:** À senhorita Likaah Carvell por ter betado essa fic tão bem e por estar deixando comentários maravilhosos. À Blanxe-sensei, que está sempre aí para me apoiar e é uma ótima amiga. À Hokuto-Chan que ajudou a fazer a fic sair. E a todos que vira e mexe apóiam a Shii aqui!

**- M_ ¥ _C -  
**

**Prólogo.**

Sabe, queridos leitores, não há o que dizer. A verdade é essa. Estou há horas sentada em minha cadeira, tentando tirar as idéias para um prólogo decente, mas o que realmente quer sair é um desabafo, uma vontade de falar tudo que está entalado na minha cabeça, no meu coração, agora, nesse momento.

Sabe o que quero falar? Sabe o que eu tenho vontade de jogar para fora? Que somos todos idiotas, egoístas, mesquinhos, sem coração. Escrevemos histórias de amor, mas será que nós realmente amamos?

Amigos, será que tem alguém no mundo que consegue perceber ou tirar de nós o melhor que nós temos? Será que conseguimos passar o nosso carinho, a nossa vontade de fazer as pessoas felizes todos os dias?

Vocês já perceberam que nós, ao invés disso, machucamos, ignoramos, gritamos, sem ao menos ver os sentimentos das pessoas? Será que nunca gritamos com nossos melhores amigos ou pais? Nunca tentamos estar sempre certos?

Por que nunca nos desculpamos depois? Ou mesmo fazendo isso, por que voltamos a cometer os mesmos erros?

Eu não sei... Minha vontade de desabafar nessa história é maior do que fazer um presente de aniversário para minha melhor amiga. Não é só para dizer a ela o quanto é especial, é também para mostrar o valor, o carinho que eu tenho por ela.

E não é só porque ela esteve ao meu lado nos momentos mais difíceis, mais tristes e mais dolorosos da minha vida. Não só porque ela me ajudou em todas as minhas histórias, em todas as minhas dúvidas. Mas por me acolher quando eu sentia falta de alguém e me despejar quando eu fui grosseira, me fazer aprender coisas que estavam debaixo do meu nariz e eu nem ao menos tinha percebido.

Ela me fez aprender a dar valor às minhas filosofias, a minha vida.

E, apesar de todas as brigas, incoerências, nós duas tentamos, todos os dias, mesmo que parecendo idiotas, dar o nosso melhor não só para nós mesmas como para todos que nos cercam.

O que eu quero passar com Milo e Kamus nessa história é mais do que o amor que os dois sentem um pelo outro. Eu quero passar o quanto uma pessoa tem a capacidade de mudar pela outra.

A pergunta principal da fic eles já irão responder, mas eu gostaria que no final dessa história, vocês respondessem, não só pra mim, mas para si mesmos:

Tem alguém tendo, realmente, o melhor de vocês?

**Continua...**

**Notas da Autora:** Espero que apreciem tanto quanto eu que escrevi essa história de todo coração.

_Shii._

_03/12/2006_


	2. Capítulo 01

_**Ize Of The World.**_

_Quando você se vira,  
e vê toda a bagunça que sua vida se tornou,  
o que você pensa?  
Tenta consertar tudo dali, como zerar a escala  
e viver de novo?  
Ou você apenas se vira de volta e ignora isso?_

_-Shii._

**Capítulo 01.**

_França – Paris – 19:30._

Os trauseantes estavam em estado de choque. O rapaz loiro sobre a bicicleta tinha voado para o outro lado da rua, perto da calçada oposta ao carro preto e caro que o atingira, e agora estava enfiado num poste. Alguém na multidão, que aos poucos se formava, pegou o celular e chamou a emergência.

Logo os médicos, policiais e bombeiros apareceram no local, tentando fazer o trabalho de resgate. Duas ambulâncias de um hospital próximo chegaram, assim como os repórteres de todas as emissoras e canais, falando alto em seus microfones.

- Um acidente terrível acaba de acontecer por aqui. Não temos o nome dos envolvidos ou o que realmente aconteceu, mas parece ser um acidente de trânsito. A equipe está com problemas para tirar o jovem preso nas ferragens de dentro do carro. O outro, cuja bicicleta foi destroçada, está na maca recebendo atendimento. Voltaremos logo com mais notícias.

As vozes mudavam as palavras, mas o conteúdo era o mesmo. O carro batera em cheio, em alta velocidade, numa bicicleta, que devido ao choque foi parar do outro lado da rua. A avenida, que estava num falatório ininterrupto, parou afim de assistir aos esforços dos médicos e bombeiros para a retirada do homem de dentro do carro. As mulheres cobriam os seus olhos e os das crianças. Os sensíveis choravam. Os ocupados olhavam e saíam logo.

Num rompante quase sincronizado, todos nas proximidades aplaudiram e assoviaram ante ao belo trabalho da equipe. O rapaz, apesar de todo o sangramento e escoriações, fora tirado de dentro do carro e estava sendo levado à ambulância.

O carro e a bicicleta foram removidos. A ambulância, os bombeiros e policias foram embora. Alguns trauseantes se dispersaram e outros continuaram por ali.

Duas horas depois ao acidente, foi divulgado o seguinte boletim em um telejornal:

- E uma última notícia: Dois jovens foram envolvidos num terrível acidente de trânsito, no final da tarde. O motorista Kamus Montevier, de vinte e nove anos, dirigia em alta velocidade e alcoolizado, atropelou um jovem de vinte e cinco anos, Milo Kharasch, que atravessava a rua numa bicicleta. Ambos estão no hospital St. Martin em estado grave. Fiquem, agora, com o capítulo inédito e imperdível de...

**-M_¥ _C-**

_França – Paris – 18:02_

Kamus chegou à casa do namorado um pouco mais cedo que o habitual, jogou as chaves do carro sobre a mesinha do hall e fechou a porta, com o terno nas costas e uma sacola nas mãos. Entrou pelo apartamento, não contendo o sorriso que subia aos seus lábios ao pensar na cara de surpresa de Pablo ao vê-lo ali, abandonando uma parte de seu trabalho por ele.

Ele não era o tipo workaholic. Na verdade, Kamus gostava muito de curtir sua vida, sair, namorar, mas sabia que seus deveres viam antes de qualquer coisa. Dono de lindos cabelos ruivos longos e lisos e olhos tão castanhos que chegavam a ser avermelhados, era difícil não se apaixonar por aquele homem nativo da França, mas também muito duro agüentar seu gênio.

Kamus estranhou ao ver roupas demais espalhadas em frente ao sofá, na sala. Pablo era bagunceiro, mas ali não havia roupas só de uma pessoa e aquele celular sobre a mesinha também não era o dele. Ele olhou pelo visor. _"Jonathan"_. Quem é Jonathan? Amigo do trabalho que esqueceu o telefone aqui? Não lembrava de Pablo ter comentado sobre...

Oh meu Deus! Aquilo eram gemidos? Não... Não. Não agora... Não quando tinha um Calvin Klein na sacola, comprado especialmente para Pablo no dia em que faziam dois anos e alguns meses de namoro. Não hoje, Pablo. Não hoje...

Kamus caminhou incerto até o quarto. A porta escancarada, e os dois corpos na cama, trepando ferozmente. A pouca iluminação, a cama a bater na parede, cama em que ELE, Kamus, deitava para amar seu namorado e agora... Kamus sentiu sua visão turvar, enquanto o casal parecia nem tê-lo percebido. O mundo rodou, as luzes ficaram distorcidas, a mão leve fazendo com que o perfume caísse no chão. Todos os sons completamente distorcidos e barulhentos demais.

Ele se apoiou na porta, que se abriu ainda mais, batendo contra a parede. Aquilo despertou Pablo, que tinha acabado de gozar dentro do rapaz abaixo de si, urrando alto demais, sendo ouvido do corredor. Quando olhou para trás, viu os olhos de Kamus em cima de si, apoiado na porta, quase a cair.

Kamus estava desnorteado. Era mesmo o que estava vendo? Queria tanto dizer que aquele bolo que se formara em sua garganta era sem motivo algum, mas a prova de que estava errado permanecia à sua frente. Pablo se levantou rapidamente, nu, correndo até Kamus para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Fora prontamente dispensado.

Assim como caiu, Kamus se levantou sozinho, tentando manter a calma e imparcialidade naquela situação. Afastou pela segunda vez os braços de Pablo que teimavam em tentar abordá-lo, segurá-lo, mostrar-se preocupado.

Oh! E como ele estava preocupado, ainda nu e com o seu mais novo parceiro de foda pelado em sua cama. Ah! Grande preocupação ao se deitar com outro ali, onde haviam feito amor há menos de quarenta e oito horas. Amor? Que merda de amor era aquele que apenas se cansava de uma boa trepada e procurava outra, sem ao menos se despedir?

- Kamus, você está mac-...

- Não.

- Kamus, quer que...

- Não.

- Kamus, ...

- Não quero nada que envolva o seu nome, o seu jeito ou os seus toques. Não quero mais nada vindo de você!

- Você precisa, então, se lembrar que está na minha casa.

Kamus olhou para o chão, vendo o perfume quebrado manchar o tapete branco do quarto. Depois de um tempo fitou o amante de Pablo, Jonathan pelo que supunha, notou seus olhos assumindo um brilho de tristeza, de abandono. Frágil. Tão frágil como o Calvin Klein que comprara e, agora em cacos, como ele mesmo estava.

- Verdade. – Olhou para Pablo, dizendo:

- Então, é mais fácil eu sair por aquela porta.

- Kamus, o que aconteceu...

- Foi um deslize? Uma escapada da rotina? Apenas uma foda diferente? O que ele fez que eu não fiz? Abriu as pernas assim que você passou? Ora! Poupe-me, Pablo. Você é mais inteligente do que as desculpas que pode inventar.

Pablo bufou, botando as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse começando a ficar irritado. No entanto, Kamus pouco parecia se importar. Estava magoado, dolorido, com orgulho ferido. Sentia-se sujo pelo namorado, com pena dele. Com vergonha. Incapaz.

- Você não está tornando as coisas fáceis, Kamus.

- Oh! Então, você fez esse show aqui para me dar um pé na bunda, ou melhor, para que eu fosse o vilão e fizesse esse trabalho? – Kamus bateu palmas, irônico, com um sorriso de escárnio:

- Parabéns! Belo show, belo trabalho! Foi bom? E agora? Qual é a minha fala? Quero acabar logo com esse circo deprimente.

- Pra quê tanta ironia?

- Hum... Pelo menos ela é mais sincera do que a sua verdade.

Pablo fechou os olhos, reunindo toda a pouca calma que ainda lhe restava. Mordeu o lábio inferior, num gesto contrariado. A verdade era que tinha traído Kamus e não se sentia mal com isso, pois estava cansado daquele relacionamento que mantinha com o francês; a rotina dos dois o estava matando e ao seu amor também. Pablo não queria mais continuar, mas não sabia como dizer aquilo a Kamus. Há meses vinha mantendo uma vida dupla, traindo. Na verdade, o começo de seu relacionamento com ele fora uma traição a um antigo namorado. Parecia que a história se repetia, exceto pelo detalhe que o antigo não o tinha pegado na cama com Kamus ou com qualquer outro.

- Quer a verdade? Quero terminar com você.

- Wow! Que coragem estonteante!

- Porra, Kamus! Vai ficar me enrolando?

- Sabe que eu ia perguntar uma coisa parecida? Humm... Deixe-me lembrar. – Fez uma pose sarcástica de pensador, dizendo:

- Há quanto tempo você está me... hum... enrolando?

Pablo ficou quieto, incomodado com aquela pergunta. Desviou os olhos de Kamus para o chão. Era fácil trair sem ter que contar ou expor, deixando tudo às escuras. Era bom até Kamus não saber. Agora não parecia mais tão satisfatório, não com o brilho ferido nas orbes do francês.

- Oh! O senhor das verdades está sem palavras? Ok! Outra pergunta para ajudá-lo: Quantas pessoas diferentes?

Jonathan, que se vestia, parou ante aquela investida do francês contra Pablo. Será que estava sendo traído também? Agora, curioso com a resposta, aproximou-se dos dois, instigando Pablo a tomar uma posição:

- Quantos foram, Pablo?

- Oh! Então ele traiu você também?

Kamus recebeu um olhar mortal de Jonathan pelo comentário, mas nem se abalou. Chegou perto de Pablo e cochichou:

- Vamos! Estamos ansiosos por novas verdades ou descobertas da sua movimentada vida amorosa.

Pablo crispou os lábios, indignado. Nunca vira Kamus assumir aquele tom de voz de desdenho, de descaso. O normal era sarcasmo ou até uma brincadeira irônica, mas não aquela mágoa que estava sendo escarrada sobre ele com força, sem deixar tempo para se recompor ou pensar em uma resposta.

- Kamus, por favor. Você nunca foi do tipo que aprovou baixarias.

- Não acho que acerto de contas seja baixaria, Pablo.

- Também não. Pelo contrário, acho que...

- Jonathan, acho que você não deve se meter, pois essa conversa é entre eu e Kamus e...

- Ele deve se intrometer sim, Pablo. Afinal, é por sua culpa que ele está nessa história.

- Minha culpa?

- Claro! Você que o trouxe para a sua cama.

- Ele me seduziu! – Pablo tentou argumentar com o namorado.

Kamus bufou. Mais aquela mentira? Quando elas iam acabar? Pablo achava que além de corno ele servia para idiota? Jonathan soltou uma exclamação de raiva, ainda que aquilo que Pablo tivesse dito não fosse uma total inverdade. Kamus rodou os olhos, passando de magoado a indignado com a posição daqueles dois imbecis a sua frente. Cada um querendo proteger a pele, quando ambos estavam em culpa igual.

- Pablo, vai me dizer que ele veio à sua casa sem convite, te seduziu e você, santo e inocente, caiu nas graças dele?

- É...

- Puta que pariu! Nem me enganar você consegue direito. Pelo menos não cara-a-cara.

Jonathan tentou se defender das acusações de Pablo:

- Confesso que o seduzi antes, mas você que me ligou, me chamando para vir aqui tomar um vinho.

- Ah! Você o seduziu? – Kamus perguntou, vendo Jonathan se exaltar.

- Não! Quero dizer, sim! Mas eu desisti assim que descobri que ele tinha namorado.

- Mentira, Jonathan.

- Mentira nada, Pablo! Você que correu atrás de mim, com presente e tudo o mais.

Kamus arregalou os olhos, achando aquela conversa banal a gota d'água para os seus nervos se descontrolarem. Precisava sair dali antes que toda a sua pose sarcástica e irônica viesse abaixo com as lágrimas. Afastou-se da porta, dando um passo para trás, meio zonzo, tentando sair do quarto. Pablo o segurou.

- Aonde você vai?

- Aonde pareço estar indo?

- Não vai deixar que eu me explique?

- Explicar o quê? Assisti a tudo e já tive informações o suficiente, obrigado – Se soltou de Pablo, começando a sair daquele quarto, quando de repente parou:

- Ah! Eu comprei o seu Calvin Klein preferido. Quem sabe rastejando no chão o cheiro grude no seu corpo.

E sem se demorar mais, Kamus saiu porta afora, querendo deixar aquele cheiro, aquela dor e aquela falsa segurança para trás, junto com aquele amor despedaçado e aquela traição. E ele sabia, como das outras vezes, que o seu remédio estava a algumas quadras dali. Entrou no carro e foi em busca de seu mais antigo vício.

**-M_¥_ C-**

Kamus dirigia mecanicamente. Na sua cabeça, sem que ele quisesse ou pensasse em parar, as imagens do namoro dele com Pablo apareciam. As promessas, as brincadeiras, as discussões. Os beijos, os abraços, o carinho. Conforto, amizade. Por que tinha que ser daquela forma? Por que não conseguia manter o que queria por tanto tempo?

Por que era tão injusto? Se estava tão feliz, que continuasse a ser assim, que fosse assim para sempre. Que fosse um conto de fadas piegas, mas que aquela dor desaparecesse, que a sensação de perda sumisse e que finalmente a paz retornasse. Parecia estúpido, mas o que tinha real vontade era voltar, abraçar Pablo, perdoá-lo e beijá-lo. Fazer com que tudo que tivessem vivido até aquele momento valesse a pena mostrando o que realmente sentia.

E o que realmente sentia? Raiva? Dor? Amor? Nem Kamus mais sabia. Queria se limpar, aliviar a sua cabeça, tirar tudo o que tinha a ver com Pablo de dentro de si. Queria apagar aquela traição de sua cabeça, e se para isso tivesse que retornar aos velhos vícios, que assim fosse.

Parou por perto, trancou o carro e saiu, recebendo o vento gelado da noite parisiense em seu rosto, um pouco vermelho. Caminhou calmamente e entrou na boate, pouco se importando com a pouca iluminação ou a música. Não estava ali pra se divertir. Estava ali para esquecer.

Sentando-se no bar, Kamus se permitiu observar as pessoas na pista. A dança, o ritmo, o balanço contagiante não pareciam agarrar o francês, que estava inatingível no ponto mais alto de uma torre que ele mesmo tinha construído e nutrido aquele tempo todo, iludido.

- O que o senhor vai querer?

- Uma dose dupla de Whiskey.

- Sim senhor.

Kamus continuou olhando as pessoas, pensando em quando a sua vida amorosa tinha se tornado tão complicada e tão estranha. Afinal, Kamus era um lindo francês de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos avermelhados, logo, não havia motivos para ser traído ou estar sozinho.

Realidade. Não era bem assim. Kamus sempre se preocupou em dar o seu melhor em qualquer lugar, mas principalmente no âmbito profissional, onde crescia cada vez mais, levando a empresa onde trabalhava ao ponto máximo do mercado. Era a melhor da Europa, e logo estaria entre as melhores do mundo. Kamus se esforçava, mas achava que era o mínimo trabalhar de segunda a sexta em horário quase integral. Para ele, isso era pouco esforço, era o fundamental para se levantar uma empresa.

Como se isso não bastasse, o chefe explorava a boa vontade do francês, deixando a cargo dele as viagens de negócios mais cansativas, as reuniões e outros compromissos de praxe. Kamus não era apenas um empresário, ele era essencial naquela empresa, mas não via isso, e sempre tentava dar o seu melhor cada vez mais.

Todos os seus relacionamentos terminaram pela falta de presença do francês, a falta de companhia. Com Pablo foi diferente, já que este trabalhava como empresário também, viajando muito, mas não como Kamus. E assim Kamus tentava pensar, achar motivos, histórias, discussões para as traições de Pablo, para aquilo que tinha visto há pouco na casa dele.

Kamus virou a bebida, sem se importar com os efeitos colaterais. Queria beber, queria esquecer, queria que tudo fosse para bem longe. Conseqüências? Pensaria nelas depois. E esperava que esse depois não chegasse tão cedo. Esperava acordar no dia seguinte e ter tudo que era seu de volta. Que aquela confusão toda não tivesse sido armada.

Pensava até...

- Sim, Senhor?

- Mais uma dose, por favor.

Pensava em reconsiderar e procurar o namorado no dia seguinte. Esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. A traição, a dor que sentira, a cara nojenta do outro gozando embaixo de seu próprio namorado. EX-namorado. Agora tinha mais essa para lembrar.

Sem lembranças, pois assim não haveria lágrimas. Sem dores, sem pensamentos inoportunos. Apenas aquele líquido que lhe descia pela garganta, quente, seco, levando para dentro tudo o que sentia. Afogando aquele bolo em sua garganta, escondendo-o para o dia seguinte.

"_Que esse maldito dia seguinte não chegue_" – Kamus pensava.

- Senhor, mais alguma coisa?

- Você tem algo mais pesado por aí?

- Tenho, mas talvez seja prudente que...

- Sem prudências, rapaz.

E Kamus bebeu um copo, outro, mais outro, mais e mais e mais. A cada um que levava à boca, uma lembrança. A cada um que batia na mesa, a certeza de que o bolo voltava à sua garganta, que a dor não se apagava, que a bebida não afagava, por mais forte que fosse, por mais que bebesse. Mas ele não ia parar. Ia provar para si mesmo que ela aplacaria qualquer uma de suas dores.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro, onde fica?

- À sua esquerda, Senhor. É só seguir o corredor.

Kamus tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou. Tinha que ir ao banheiro. Não podia chorar na frente de um barman, nem lhe contar suas mágoas. Tinha o mínimo de decência e noção da realidade, por mais que essa estivesse bem afetada pela quantidade de álcool que tinha ingerido.

- Quer companhia, senhor?

- Não, obrigado. Posso acertar o caminho.

Kamus ia esbarrando nas pessoas, tentando ao máximo manter o controle de suas pernas, já que sua consciência há muito não lhe pertencia mais. Estava entregue à bebida, como tantas vezes antes, na confortável escuridão de não saber o que sua mente lhe dizia. Na confortável posição de não estar certo ou errado. O poder de estar no meio termo e não se importar.

Abriu a porta do banheiro, chegando até a pia com a mesma dificuldade de (ou 'em') andar. Olhou-se no espelho. Ainda não estava desgrenhado. O nariz levemente vermelho assim como os olhos. Devia ter chorado por um momento na frente do barman, mas agora pouco fazia diferença. Nos seus olhos ele não via coisa alguma, em suas roupas não havia nada de diferente, e em seus lábios, a finura e beleza continuavam as mesmas. Era estranho estar destruído por dentro, mas ser frio o suficiente a ponto de não deixar transparecer.

De uma das cabines atrás do francês, alguns gemidos apareciam aos poucos, escapando das bocas de dois amantes fervorosos. Eles não queriam deixar escapar, mas os sons saíam ao passo que o amor lhes subia a cabeça e tornava o ato o mais desesperado possível. Era a vontade de se libertar ali vencendo a vontade de ter algum pudor.

Kamus chorava... chorava... chorava. Nada específico em sua mente, apenas a vontade incontrolável de explodir em lágrimas e aliviar-se, deixar aquela dor se libertar, aquele bolo se desprender, se dissolver, e parar de apertar tanto sua garganta como se ela fosse se fechar, como se quisesse sufocá-lo.

- _Eu amo você_... – Sussurrou alguém na cabine.

Kamus se segurou na pia, tentando manter o controle, tentando cessar as lágrimas descontroladas, tentando manter a compostura, acabar com a vermelhidão, com a solidão, com a saudade, a dor, a vontade, a incerteza, a vergonha. Tentando voltar à frieza, sem um resquício de consciência.

- _Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira... _­– Kamus sussurrava para si mesmo.

- _Se amasse não traía, se amasse não traía, se me amasse não me..._

Kamus voltou a chorar, impiedosamente.

O casal se limpou e saiu de fininho da cabine, incomodados com a presença do francês ali, mas também com pena dele, devido à forma devota como sussurrava e chorava. Kamus demorou muito tempo para se recompor e se levantar do chão; mal enxugou o rosto. Foi até a mesa do barman, deixou uma boa quantia para ele - maior do que a conta com certeza - e saiu em direção do carro, pronto para pegá-lo e partir para qualquer lugar em que seu coração e seus pensamentos não o atormentassem.

Possível?

**-M_¥_ C-**

Milo Kharasch vivia na França há vinte anos, mas parecia um francês nativo devido ao domínio que tinha da língua. Ele, sua mãe e suas irmãs chegaram ao país com a prosperidade dos negócios do pai de Milo, Petros Kharasch, saindo da Grécia, e deixando a maior parte dos familiares para trás.

Com o tempo, Milo entrou na faculdade assim como as irmãs, cada um numa área distinta: Milo estava para se formar em engenharia, Joana - a mais nova, com vinte anos - estava começando a fazer faculdade de moda e Nitka - a mais velha, com trinta e dois - tinha se formado em arquitetura e voltado para a Grécia.

Os pais de Milo tinham esperança de que ele, como único homem, continuasse os negócios da família, como o jovem mesmo pretendia, e estavam ansiosos para que esse dia chegasse. A capacidade e inteligência dele eram além da conta, assim como sua beleza.

**-M_¥_ C-**

_França – Paris – 18:00_

Milo estava saindo do banho. Fazia alguns anos que não via Nitka, desde que esta voltara para a Grécia e agora tinha a oportunidade de estar com ela por um longo tempo. Mesmo que se falassem todas as noites pelo computador, tinha saudades de abraçar a irmã mais velha, de conversar com ela e tudo o mais. Nitka estava de volta devido à Licença Maternidade que tirara.

Quem diria! Logo teriam um novo membro na família e ele seria tio. Tio! Não conseguia nem se imaginar a não ser babando em cima da criança e fazendo todas as suas vontades. Imaginando como sua irmã estava gorda, nos seus sete meses de gravidez, Milo ria enquanto saía do banho.

Lembrava-se de quando tinha medo de dormir sozinho em noites de temporal, e Nitka ficava ao seu lado dormindo com ele, mexendo em seus cachos loiros e cantando canções de ninar como se ele fosse um bebezinho. E na hora parecia mesmo. O legal era pensar que ele, Milo, repetira o mesmo com a irmã mais nova deles, Joana, que nascera na França, assim que chegaram.

Nitka sempre fora muito presente em sua vida. O apoiou frente aos pais quando assumiu a sua sexualidade, e esteve sempre ao seu lado para realizar os sonhos que mais queriam. O maior deles era comprar uma casa enorme para os pais, e fazer com eles fossem muito felizes. Afinal, eles mereciam depois de todo o conforto e carinho que deram.

Pôs sua melhor camiseta, uma calça jeans e tênis. Estava bonito e perfumado como sua irmã gostava e melhor, estava sorrindo como só Nitka conseguia inspirá-lo a fazer. Saudade, saudade, saudade. Queria abraçá-la naquele momento, mas teria que esperar pacientemente seu pai voltar com ela do aeroporto. Mas pelo menos já fora avisado que ela estava em solo parisiense.

Desceu correndo as escadas e pulou os últimos degraus, como fazia quando era criança. Sorriu para a mãe que vinha ver o estardalhaço que ele fazia. Viu Joana desenhando algo numa folha e ficou espiando, dando seus palpites. Era um lindo vestido, e não pôde evitar brincar com ela.

- É pra mim?

Ela riu, bela, como só Joana podia fazer.

- Não. Você pode ser a bicha mais linda, mas é um vestido para uma amiga minha. – viu Milo fazer um muxoxo e um biquinho. Disse:

- O próximo será seu, Priscila. **(1)**

- Yeah!

Milo deixou a irmã em paz, seguindo para a cozinha, onde viu sua mãe dando ordem aos empregados. Por mais que existissem cozinheiras, a mãe de Milo nunca deixava de cozinhar, e sempre que podia ajudava os empregados. Ela se justificava dizendo que nunca ia se acostumar com aquela vida de pompas que Petros lhe dava. Petros dizia que se apaixonara por aquela mulher, e era assim que ele gostava dela.

Milo amava a comida de sua mãe.

- O que teremos, mère **(2)**?

- Surpresas.

- Ah! Vai esconder do seu filho lindo aqui?

- Ué! Pensei que você era o que mais gostasse de surpresas...

- Gosto de desvendá-las, ma mère.

- Então espere a hora certa de fazê-lo.

Milo beijou a testa da mãe e foi para a sala. Paciência não era o seu forte, mas ia tentar pelo bem da casa e das pessoas próximas. Quando ficava inquieto, Milo sempre acabava quebrando alguma coisa, por mínima que fosse. Uma vez, quando era pequeno, estava tão ansioso para receber um presente que derrubou um jarro de sua mãe, quebrando-o todinho. Seu pai ficou uma fera, mas sua mãe apenas lhe sorriu e disse: _"Paciência é uma virtude, nunca se esqueça."_

Não demorou muito e Nitka entrou, bela em sua barriga de sete meses, que aparecia primeiro. Milo foi o primeiro a correr até ela e abraçar-lhe com carinho e cuidado para não machucá-la. Quase chorou, mas se conteve. Era saudade o que sentia e não tristeza. Sua irmã o abraçou na mesma intensidade.

- Cada vez mais lindo.

- São seus olhos.

Nitka sorriu, dizendo.

- Não só os meus, né? – Piscou para ele, deixando um Milo corado para trás, enquanto ia cumprimentar sua mãe.

Logo estavam todos no sofá, enquanto a mesa era posta pelos empregados. Conversaram sobre os trabalhos de Joana, as obras primas que Nitka estava fazendo na Grécia e o quanto Milo estava competente nos negócios. Petros mais conversava com seu genro, querendo saber o que ele estava achando de ser pai pela primeira vez.

- Quero muitos netos, Aquiles.

- Papai! Mal nasceu um e já quer mais?

- Quero essa casa lotada de crianças por todos os lados. Quanto mais sorrisos, melhor!

Todos riam e bebiam à vontade. A família toda reunida novamente, os irmãos, a chegada de um novo membro naquela casa, tudo era motivo de comemoração. Milo estava mais do que contente, rindo à toa, brincando, fazendo suas piadas costumeiras.

Ao fim do papo, todos foram à mesa onde ceiaram e brindaram a alegria e o amor daquela família. Tudo em perfeitas condições, em harmonia, felicidade. Milo conversava com Joana e Nitka quando um dos criados chegou perto de seu pai, cochichando que ligaram para o recebimento de uma encomenda muito importante.

- Eu encomendei, eles teriam que trazer aqui.

- Há uma falha, e eles não podem trazer.

- É isso que dá contratar amadores. Pode ir. Vou pensar em uma solução.

Milo, que escutara a conversa, decidiu se prontificar.

- Mon père **(3)**, eu posso ir buscar.

- Não, meu filho, estamos ceiando. Sua irmã chegou. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Não, père. Eu faço questão. Vou até lá de bicicleta. Volto num instante.

- Meu filho... – A mãe comentou, sentindo um aperto no peito à medida que o filho ia se levantando da mesa.

- Mère, nem dará tempo da senhora sentir a minha falta.

A mãe não queria deixar de jeito algum, mas Petros autorizou. Milo beijou suas irmãs, o pai e a mãe, abraçou o cunhado e saiu de casa montado na bicicleta, querendo o mais rápido possível pegar a entrega e voltar para o seio de sua família. Quanto mais rápido fosse, mais piadas haveria naquela casa.

**-M_¥_ C-**

_França – Paris – 19:30._

**No tear que tece as nossas vidas,  
não há pontas soltas. (4)**

* * *

**Continua...**

**Notas da Autora: **

**(1)** Priscila, a rainha do deserto ahuahauhau XD

**(2)** Mãe, em francês. Ma mère é minha mãe, em francês.

**(3)** Meu pai, em francês

**(4)** xXx Holic. Mangá da Clamp que está sendo vendido atualmente no Brasil.

**Notas da Beta:** Sim sim o destino é inevitável...u.u'  
Caaara que trágico o encontro dos dois, não? E esse Pablo safado que já começou chifrando o Camus?? Que pura sacanagem!! chuta Pablo Ohh mas ele não perde por esperar pq Milo Kharasch vem aíí! sacode a bandeira  
Pois éé...Shi com força total e pronta para nos deliciar com uma fic de Milozito e nosso amado cubinho de gelo  
Sensei...estou ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo, vê se não demora ok? TT  
Beijos té a próxima õ/

_Shii  
30/12/2006_


	3. Capítulo 02

_**Ize Of The World.**_

_Olha... Eu gostaria de segurar a sua mão.  
Não. Eu gostaria de abraçar você,  
mas sem hipocrisia, sem medo.  
Olha.. Eu queria beijar os seus lábios  
como se nosso amanhã não existisse,  
como se o hoje fosse eterno.  
Olha... Queria estar com você em todos os momentos.  
Eu posso?  
_

_Shii._

**Capítulo 02.**

Nitka não queria repousar no quarto. Estava há meia hora insistindo com o marido que deveriam pegar o carro e sair à procura de Milo. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento, assim como a mãe, que havia saído às pressas junto com Petros, deixando uma Joana chorosa para trás. A francesa bem que tentou se controlar ao ver a irmã, mas estava sendo muito difícil.

Nitka não entendia o motivo da casa estava em silêncio ou de não podia ligar a televisão. Não entendia por que seu marido, Aquiles, tinha um olhar de pena para cima dela – coisa que odiava – e Joana uma cara de enterro. A cada instante seu pressentimento ia se tornando cada vez mais forte, como se estivesse chamando sua atenção para algo.

- Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa e sabem que eu odeio ser a última a saber das coisas.

- Ni, nós...

- É com o Milo, né?

Aquiles tentou balançar a cabeça, fingindo que não, mas se levantou nervoso ao mesmo tempo em que Joana começava a chorar, soltando soluços engasgados, tristes, sufocados. Segurou a mão de Nitka e fechou os olhos.

- Quero ir para onde papai e mamãe foram, Ana.

- Eles não querem que você vá, Ni.

Nitka suspirou resignada, recebendo um olhar preocupado do marido. Agora tinha entendido finalmente. Aquilo devia ser armação de seus pais para que ela não colocasse em risco a vida de seu filho que estava para nascer. Contudo, Nitka pensava diferente. Se ficasse longe de Milo, naquela agonia, aí sim poderia ter alguma complicação. Precisava ver seu irmão, mesmo que por uma maldita janela de hospital.

- Eu vou acabar perdendo meu bebê se continuar nessa agonia aqui! Eu preciso estar no mesmo lugar que o Mi, Ana.

- Você não vai, Nitka!

- Vou sim, Aquiles. Meu irmão está precisando de mim.

- Pense no nosso filho.

- Estará seguro quando eu estiver mais calma e vocês sabem que para isso não basta apenas que eu saiba onde ele está.

- Amor,...

- Sempre estive com o Mi em todos os momentos, assim como a Ana. É injusto estarmos aqui justamente quando ele mais precisa de nós!

Joana suspirou, se levantou da cama e pegou a bolsa de sua irmã. Nitka arrumou seus pertences enquanto via Aquiles suspirar contrariado. Ele achava uma loucura, um risco enorme para sua esposa, mas desde que a conhecia sabia do apreço que ela tinha por Milo e também de sua cabeça louca; amou sua mulher por isso. Pegou as chaves do carro e beijou Nitka nos lábios.

- Você é louca.

- E você casou comigo sabendo disso.

- Eu sei. – sorriu.

Nitka se levantou, não reclamando da dor que começava a sentir. Se fizesse isso, talvez não pudesse ir ao hospital. Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam no carro de Aquiles, torcendo pelo melhor.

**-M _¥_ C-**

- Petros, nosso filho...

- Calma, meu amor. Vamos perguntar a algum médico. Não se desespere.

Petros e Lira tinham acabado de chegar ao hospital. A mulher estava nervosa, louca de preocupação, se culpando por não ter insistido mais para que o filho ficasse. Petros estava se controlando para não sentar em um banco e chorar ou se desesperar tanto ou mais que sua esposa. Ele autorizara o filho a ir: por sua culpa ele poderia estar muito mal, quase à beira da morte. Se seu filho morresse, não se perdoaria.

- Senhor, por gentileza.

- Sim, senhora.

- Meu filho, Milo Kharasch, preciso saber como ele... – Lira começou a falar, embolando as palavras já embargadas pelo choro. Petros tocou seu braço, contendo-a.

- Somos parentes de Milo Kharasch. Ele deu entrada nesse hospital há pouco. Gostaríamos de informações.

O recepcionista tentou se manter imparcial, mas ao ver a dor nos olhos da mãe de Milo deu um sorriso muito triste. Era difícil para ele não se contagiar com o caso. Procurou nas fichas ali em cima algum paciente com aquele nome, e passou a informação que haviam lhe mandado.

- Senhor, o médico ainda está cuidando do Senhor Kharasch na emergência.

Oh! Ele ainda estava vivo. Por Deus! Como ficava feliz com aquela notícia. Lira quase pulou por cima da bancada, mas se conteve, observando a mão de seu marido ainda em seu braço. Como ele poderia estar tão calmo? Respirou fundo, perguntando ao recepcionista se havia alguma previsão para notícias.

- Não, senhora. – sorriu triste.

Ela voltou a sentir seu coração apertar e abraçou-se ao marido, toda a esperança quase indo embora tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido. Petros teimava em segurar as lágrimas, contentando-se em consolar sua amada esposa. Por que logo seu filho? Por que logo aquela família? Petros sentou sua mulher e a beijou.

- Querida, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Meu amor, por que o meu pequeno?

- Sh... Não fique assim...

- Ele estava tão bem, tão feliz ao ver Nitka.

- Amor...

- Por quê?

- Mantenha a calma, minha querida.

Ela suspirou, olhando indignada para o marido. Enxugou algumas lágrimas.

- Calma? A mesma que você?

Petros a olhou, sorrindo de canto. Ela sempre assumia aquela feição dura e irônica quando estava sendo obrigada a fazer algo que não queria. Ele beijou sua testa com todo o amor e devoção que tinha por aquela grega de gênio difícil. Lira secou uma das lágrimas que agora escorria pelo rosto austero dele.

- Estou tentando manter a calma e ver você assim não me ajuda, meu amor. Eu estou fazendo o meu máximo, Lira.

- Oh, querido. É o nosso único e precioso garotinho. Nasceu daqui, Petros, de dentro de mim... – abraçou a própria barriga, fitando o marido:

- ... Não quero que ele vá para qualquer lugar que seja longe de mim. Não permito!

- Lira.

Petros a manteve em seus braços, desistindo de pedir para que ela se acalmasse. Apenas a confortou, e amou-a mais verdadeiramente naquela hora do que em qualquer outra. Teve ali a certeza de que era o homem mais feliz do mundo, soube que riqueza nenhuma os pouparia da dor de perder um filho tão adorado e carinhoso quanto Milo. Aquilo deveria ser evitado a qualquer custo.

- Pai, como ele está?

Petros levantou o rosto assim como Lira, ambos ficando nervosos ao ver Nitka acompanhada de Aquiles e Joana. A mais velha estava pálida, ofegante, com os olhos marejados, apoiada no marido. Os dois se levantaram na hora, dando lugar para a grávida se sentar. Nitka agradeceu mentalmente e repetiu sua pergunta.

- Ainda não temos notícias, Ni.

- Ao menos sabem onde ele está?

- Na emergência. – Lira falou, tentando controlar a voz.

- E aquele maldito bêbado desgraçado? Morreu o infeliz?

- Nitka! – Lira pôs a mão nos lábios.

Aquiles soltou um meio sorriso irônico. Conhecia bem o gênio de sua mulher. Joana se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto Petros reclamava com a filha por falar daquela forma. Nitka nem ligava. Estava com raiva do maldito Kamus que batera na bicicleta de seu amado irmão. Por ela, ele morreria ou apodreceria na cadeia.

**-M _¥_ C-**

As portas do hospital se abriram, deixando um moreno de vinte e poucos anos entrar correndo, aparentando estar desesperado. Ele chegou perto da recepção, o cabelo em desalinho, a voz entrecortada devido à falta de ar. Pablo se segurou na mesa para ter forças na hora de falar.

- Por favor, gostaria de informações sobre Kamus Montevier. Sou da família.

- Não temos nenhum parecer ainda, senhor. Ele ainda está na emergência. O médico logo virá com informações. O senhor pode aguardar ali ao lado.

Pablo meneou um sim com a cabeça e foi se sentar numa cadeira distante do resto das pessoas que estavam ali. Além dele, só existia uma outra família que deveria ser do tal Milo Kharasch atropelado por Kamus, o que Pablo ainda não entendia.

Kamus... Kamus. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Há dois anos que não bebia daquela forma. Por que tinha pegado aquele maldito carro ao invés de um táxi? Por que tudo isso? Ele não valia essa dor toda.

Assim que Kamus saíra, ele e Jonathan discutiram feio e terminaram o relacionamento que mal tinham começado; Pablo estava com raiva do outro e de Kamus, por ter dado um show de sarcasmo e cinismo. Teve ódio do francês, mas ao ver a notícia na televisão, toda a dor e o amor que sentia viraram angústia e lágrimas e não conseguiu ter pensamentos coerentes, apenas pegou o carro e foi até o hospital.

Parou três vezes no caminho, a consciência lhe dizendo que não merecia estar ao lado de Kamus, pois o tinha traído, magoara o coração do francês profundamente. Era o motivo daquela bebedeira e do próprio acidente. Deus! Podia ter acabado com a vida de Kamus e aquilo não queria.

Mas queria estar ao lado dele. Os pais de Kamus haviam morrido e a família não se dava muito com ele. Kamus vivia dizendo que não sabia para quem deixar seus bens e talvez doasse tudo para obras de caridade ou orfanatos. Era a única pessoa que realmente gostou dele e que tinha em si um porto seguro.

"O que eu fiz?"

Pablo deixou seus dedos apertarem sua testa, enquanto os fios negros escorriam, caindo-lhe à frente dos olhos tampados pelas mãos. Ele não era um monstro. Tinha sido um homem, idiota e egoísta, e agora podia perder a única coisa que tinha de valioso por capricho. Queria Kamus vivo, mesmo que não fosse perdoado. Queria ele de olhos abertos para dizer o que tinha descoberto.

**-M _¥_ C-**

- Parentes do Senhor Kharasch.

Toda a família se levantou num pulo, Joana ainda aparando Nitka. Lira se apressou para perto do médico, puxando Petros no processo. O doutor parecia ter o rosto sereno, contrastando com o jaleco todo suado, que demonstrava o trabalho intenso que eles tiveram na emergência há poucos instantes. Quando todos se aproximaram, ele não se demorou em dizer:

- Não foi fácil tratar de Milo Kharasch. Ele sofreu uma fratura na perna, nada muito grave, ficará engessada por um tempo. – Os parentes suspiraram aliviados. – Mas...

- Mas...? – Nitka perguntou, a voz começando a sair estrangulada.

- Devido ao choque de sua cabeça com o solo, o senhor Kharasch desenvolveu um edema cerebral...

Lira pôs a mão nos lábios, começando a suar frio e a sentir uma tonteira. Zeus! Era algo muito ruim, ela estava sentindo que o médico ia lhe dar uma notícia péssima. Nitka, atrás dela, começou a ofegar e a querer sentar. Apertou o braço do marido, nervosa, não querendo saber o que o médico ainda tinha para dizer.

- ... Por isso, o senhor Milo Kharasch foi movido da emergência para uma sala onde fará tomografia, para identificarmos o tipo e os possíveis efeitos ou estado do edema.

- Mas meu filho está... Ele vai... Ele está bem?

- Não posso responder nada com certeza à senhora. Mas o senhor Milo Kharasch saiu da emergência em coma.

Joana arregalou os olhos, enquanto segurava Nitka, que havia desmaiado naquele mesmo momento, quase indo ao chão se não fossem a irmã e o marido. O médico agiu rápido e solicitou uma maca urgentemente, levando a grávida para dentro do hospital. Mas tudo aquilo passou como um borrão para Lira e Petros, que ainda estavam em estado de choque com a notícia de seu filho.

Seu filhinho estava... Ainda estava vivo.

**-M _¥_ C-**

_Os médicos especialistas e livros de medicina dizem que o "coma" é um estado de falência dos mecanismos que mantêm a consciência de um indivíduo. Eu, que não sou Deus, mas tenho sincero conhecimento da personalidade humana, garanto que uma pessoa sem consciência pode descobrir mais de si mesmo do que qualquer outro. Quem dera que, todas as noites, nós tivéssemos a oportunidades de dormir e acordar repensando em tudo que fizemos._

_Não é possível tirar alguém de um coma, nem por estímulos dolorosos._

_Notem que são estímulos externos._

_Meu nome e quem sou não será apresentado a vocês agora. No tempo certo, na hora certa. Não é um mistério, pelo contrário. Mas talvez a magia, o acaso e o destino sejam desmistificados se eu me apresentar agora. Talvez vocês não acreditem. Talvez não pensem realmente se estão dando o seu melhor._

_O que o acaso, o destino e a magia têm a ver com um acidente terrível de carro... é algo que vocês vão ter de acompanhar para descobrir. Mas mantenham em suas mentes a frase mais importante e dita por mim: "No tear que tece as nossas vidas, não há pontas soltas"._

_Talvez, no fio do amor, também não haja pontas soltas..._

**-M _¥_ C-**

Pablo estava no corredor que dava para a sala de visitas, tomando um café forte. Precisava recobrar a consciência e estar atento a qualquer notícia que aparecesse sobre Kamus. Saber que o tal Milo Kharasch estava em coma foi uma informação e tanto para ele, e acompanhar os familiares chorando não foi uma boa. Resolveu levantar e espairecer, limpar a mente. Precisava estar pronto para agüentar qualquer coisa vinda do médico. Precisava ser forte, mesmo que Camus estivesse...

- O senhor é parente de Kamus Montevier?

Pablo se virou para o médico de cabelos grisalhos que mantinha um sorriso bondoso nos lábios. Balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa, tomando seu café num gole só. Sua aparência horrível denunciava a sua angústia, seu desespero. Manteve-se de pé, mesmo que as cadeiras ao lado da máquina fossem convidativas.

- Sim.

- Bom, o senhor Montevier acabou de sair do CTI, onde foi feita uma cirurgia de emergência...

- Cirurgia? Ele vai ficar bem, doutor?

O médico suspirou pesadamente, apertando a máquina para que lhe desse um café bem forte. Tomou um pouco do líquido escuro, enquanto observava o rapaz ao seu lado. Bonito, alto, jovem e já com aquela imensa tristeza nos olhos. De nada se parecia com o francês, logo não poderia ser filho, nem irmão. Talvez amigo, mas que importava? A notícia seria a mesma para qualquer um.

- É muito difícil dizer. Tentamos o nosso máximo, mas no meio da cirurgia o senhor Montevier teve duas paradas cardíacas e está em coma agora. Conseguimos fazer com que a medula não fosse pressionada ou comprimida pelos músculos, então talvez tenhamos afastado o caso dele ficar paraplégico. Contudo, ele entrou em coma, e respira por aparelhos.

Pablo tentava controlar a voz.

- Tem como eu vê-lo?

- No momento ele está sendo removido para uma Unidade Intermediária. Lá ele será mantido em observação e cuidado pelos médicos e enfermeiras para que aos poucos os aparelhos sejam removidos. Depois eu volto e levo o senhor até lá.

- Obrigado, doutor.

Enquanto o médico sumia, Pablo se sentava sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Duas paradas cardíacas? Uma pessoa certamente morreria! Mas, graças a Deus, Kamus ainda estava vivo. Em coma, mas vivo. Kamus ainda podia voltar. Pablo ainda podia lhe pedir perdão. Ainda podia...

Antes que pudesse complementar seus pensamentos, seu braço foi puxado bruscamente, e teve que seguir com o homem gordo e bem vestido que lhe puxava para fora do hospital de forma grosseira, estúpida. Quando se deu conta, empurrou o homem, mas já estava do lado de fora.

- Ei! Que merda você pensa estar fazendo?

- A culpa só pode ser toda sua, Pablo! O que você fez com o Kamus?

Pablo gelou dos pés à cabeça. A sua frente, Olav Chiltern, chefe de Kamus e dono de uma das mais bem sucedidas empresas do mundo. Robusto, grosseiro e com a testa suando horrores, ele chegava a dar medo com aquele olhar frio e insensível. Pablo não esperava que ele viesse até aquele lugar receber notícias de Kamus.

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Você deve ter pulado a cerca de novo e ele soube. Como você é idiota! Tem idéia do que pode ter feito à empresa?

- Você não pensava nisso quando pulava a cerca junto comigo, não é?

Olav sentiu seu sangue esquentar e fechou as mãos sob o bolso da calça, tenso e irritado com a insolência de Pablo ante ele. Respirou fundo, recobrando toda a sua frieza e calma, levantou o punho e segurou a camisa de Pablo, puxando-o para si, numa ameaça muda e perigosa.

- Olha, você vai me dizer exatamente o que o médico contou para você e, se a culpa disso tudo for realmente sua, eu juro que acabo com a sua vida profissional.

Pablo engoliu em seco.

- E se você comentar sobre algo entre nós mais uma vez, eu acabo com a sua vida, entendeu?

Pablo só começou a falar quando Olav soltou o seu colarinho. Contou tudo com calma, nos mínimos detalhes, adorando ver o rosto redondo ficar cada vez mais inflado e vermelho. Teve vontade de rir quando viu o desespero se formar nos olhos do senhor Chiltern. Agora, ele teria de ir às reuniões, teria de saber guiar seus negócios, e sem Kamus. Teria de fazer sua empresa continuar no alto sem o cérebro e as idéias maravilhosas de Kamus.

- Está incomodado, patrão? Agora finalmente vai ter de trabalhar, não é?

- Ora, seu...

- Calma, senhor Chiltern. Estou apenas lhe dizendo a verdade. Sem Kamus, não dou dois meses para sua empresa falir. Convenhamos: você não tem jeito para os negócios.

- Pablo, você está demitido!

- Com que causa, senhor Chiltern?

- Não preciso...

- Se me demitir, falo a todo mundo do caso que nós tivemos.

Olav Chiltern arregalou os olhos, mas depois gargalhou em frente a Pablo, como se achasse tudo que ele dissera uma piada. Depois de um tempo se sentou, parou e enxugou o rosto com um fino lenço que trazia no bolso.

- Acha que vai conseguir levantar algo contra um rico empresário como eu?

- Você duvida que-...

- Pablo, eu duvido e você sabe que não vai conseguir. O dinheiro que eu pus na sua conta posso tirar à hora que eu quiser. O apartamento que você tem também...

Pablo estremeceu.

- Não há jogos entre a gente, Pablo. Você é um empresário "bem-sucedido" graças a mim. Digo, graças a... hum... você sabe. Então, se você pular fora disso, perde tudo. Sendo assim, recolha-se a sua insignificância.

Olav respirou, enquanto Pablo ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Os papéis se invertiam agora. Toda a pose confiante e centrada de Pablo tinham ruído no instante em que o rico empresário mostrara a ele o que realmente era: nada. Ele subira profissionalmente se envolvendo com o chefe, dando conforto a ele enquanto recebia promoções, aceitava presentes caros. Pablo tinha enfiado os pés pelas mãos quando achara que sairia daquele esquema quando bem entendesse. Olav tinha o controle ali.

- A propósito, Pablo, vá ao meu apartamento hoje à noite. Minha esposa viajou, estou precisando de um pouco de carinho.

Pablo teve vontade de socá-lo, xingá-lo, mas sabia que não tinha poder ali para isso. Observou seu chefe ir embora, caminhando pesadamente. Sentiu raiva, vergonha de si mesmo. Sentiu ódio por não poder voltar atrás. Levantou-se e entrou no hospital. Tinha de esperar o momento em que entraria no quarto de Camus para vê-lo. Precisava estar ao lado do francês.

**-M _¥_ C-**

Kamus tentou se levantar da cama, mas os aparelhos conectados a ele não permitiam. Ele foi tentando arrancar um por um, sem se importar com os possíveis efeitos daquilo em seu corpo. Tinha que voltar logo para casa. Hoje era seu aniversário de namoro com Pablo, precisava vê-lo, dizer o quanto o amava, o quanto eram felizes juntos, dar a ele o presente que compraria com tanto carinho.

Já tinha até escolhido – um Calvin Klein – e sabia que Pablo ia adorar, pois sempre gostava de estar perfumado, bonito e arrumado. Não tinha presente melhor. Já imaginava o belo sorriso do moreno e os abraços e carinhos que receberia. Kamus nem fazia questão de presente, só queria que seu namorado estivesse feliz, junto dele.

- Merda de dor enjoada.

Kamus pôs a mão no peito enquanto este se comprimia. Essa dor o estava incomodando, mas ainda não entendia o porquê. Sempre que pensava em Pablo ela aflorava, principalmente quando fazia questão de estar perto dele, junto dele, como naquele momento. Seria saudade?

O ruivo se levantou, agora livre, e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a devagar. Suas pernas doíam cada vez mais enquanto andava, sua cabeça pesava, talvez efeito de algum remédio que haviam lhe dado ou droga, mas por quê? Kamus caminhou pelo corredor longo e branco, achando estranho o silêncio e o vazio que existiam por ali. Onde estava afinal? Parecia um hospital. Apoiou-se na parede, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Enxugou o suor que começava a sair por seus poros e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Preciso sair logo daqui. Onde está a saída?

Kamus voltou a caminhar pelos longos corredores brancos, abrindo cada porta a procura de uma saída, mas era estranho demais. Sempre que abria uma, era como se um véu preto fosse estendido ou que elas não tivessem chão ou quarto do outro lado, só algo negro não identificado. O francês estava achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito. Era como se cada quarto para ele significasse absolutamente o nada, o vazio, a escuridão. Como se não pudesse enxergá-los.

- Onde diabos eu estou?

Ele andou mais e mais naquele corredor, que aos poucos se tornava sufocante demais. Estava quase desistindo de procurar uma saída e pronto para se desesperar e sair correndo e gritando feito um louco, pois se tornaria um, se não saísse logo daquele lugar tão branco que quase cegava seus olhos. Segurou uma maçaneta verde: a única que tinha encontrado em todo caminho.

- É a última vez que eu tento, eu juro.

Girou a maçaneta, impulsionando a porta para frente, se incomodando por ela não querer abrir. Forçou várias vezes, bateu na porta, mas de nada adiantava. Andou para o lado e tentou mexer em outra porta, branca como as outras, e essa pareceu estar trancada novamente.

- Puta merda! O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu abri essa porta agora há pouco. Como ela pode estar trancada? Eu preciso sair daqui logo! Já estou até falando sozinho...

Quando ia dar um passo para longe dali, a porta de maçaneta verde se abriu e de lá saiu um jovem loiro de cabelos cacheados e longos e corpo moreno. Bonito. Perfeito como um anjo. Kamus sentiu suas pernas vacilarem e caiu ao chão, sem conseguir segurar ou se apoiar em lugar algum. Tudo começou a rodar e turvar, enquanto seu corpo amolecia e um som estridente vinha aos seus ouvidos.

"Ele é um anjo. Eu morri e ele veio me buscar. Não devia ter tentando abrir aquela maldita porta de maçaneta verde."

- Ei! Você está bem?

"Meu Deus! O anjo falou..."

- Vou ajudar você.

O jovem de cabelos cacheados o pegou em seus braços, segurando-o firme. Kamus arregalou os olhos, impressionado. Assim que os braços bronzeados circularam seu corpo, o som agudo em seu ouvido parou. As imagens se estabilizaram e o branco do corredor não estava mais tão claro. A dor de suas pernas tinha subitamente desaparecido.

- Está melhor?

Kamus fitou os olhos azuis daquele moreno e uma imensa vontade de viver o inundou. Nada mais parecia importar. Não estava mais ficando louco naquele lugar, muito menos estava sozinho. Precisava saber o nome dele. Precisava conhecê-lo.

- Acho que sim. Obrigado.

- De nada.

O jovem começou a se separar dele, mas Kamus teve medo e o agarrou com força. Os braços fortes pararam de se afastar. Kamus suspirou contente, mas ainda nervoso. Não queria que aquele calor se dissipasse.

- Ei! Não vou abandonar você. Mas se ficarmos assim, nenhum de nós andará para lugar algum.

- E se eu não conseguir andar?

- Não vai saber se nunca tentar.

Kamus se remexeu, inquieto. Não gostava de arriscar coisas tão certas. Tinha medo de perdê-las, de fraquejar, de errar e não poder voltar atrás. Não queria que aquele anjo se afastasse.

- Podemos começar assim, ruivo. Nos apresentamos, nos separamos e conversamos, ok?

- Por que nos apresentamos?

- Se eu disser meu nome, não vou poder abandoná-lo. Você vai saber onde me achar, ruivo.

- Como posso saber que você não vai mentir, loiro?

- Você tem que arriscar.

- Odeio isso!

Enquanto falava, o jovem ia se afastando aos poucos, entretendo o ruivo a sua frente. Quando o viu, sabia que tinha de entrar na vida dele; era como se pudesse ajudá-lo, como se sua amizade oferecesse mais do que conforto a ele. Milo sentia que ia acrescentar algo àquele lindo ruivo a sua frente.

- Percebi. Mas se não fizer, não vai viver.

- E o que me vale viver sem segurança?

- Prefere viver com alguém o segurando a viver livre e andar com suas próprias pernas?

- E se eu não conseguir andar?

- Ué! Pode ser ajudado, mas não precisa estar agarrado a alguém. Independência, não?

- Sei bem o que é.

De mãos dadas, Milo olhou o ruivo a sua frente de cima a baixo. Ele era lindo, charmoso, mas os olhos castanhos avermelhados pareciam afogados em dor, em raiva. Estavam, acima de tudo, perdidos. Milo sentia que podia ajudar, já que aquele homem se parecia com o que sonhava há algumas noites.

- Consegue andar?

A voz de Milo trouxe Kamus à realidade e ele percebeu que estava longe do abraço do rapaz loiro. Só então notou que estava sozinho, mas que ainda se sentia quente, presente, como se tivesse achado a si mesmo. Olhou com admiração para o jovem.

- Pensei que anjos tivessem asas.

Milo riu gostosamente. Kamus não evitou sorrir.

- Não sou um anjo. Sou tão homem quanto você.

- Acho que homens não fazem bem aos outros. Homens só sabem machucar.

- A grande maioria, ruivo. Mas existem aqueles que aprendem a amar e não a machucar simplesmente.

- Você é um deles?

- Será que você vai descobrir isso?

- Eu quero.

- Então, você vai.

- Kamus Montevier. – se apresentou.

- Prazer, ruivo. Sou Milo Kharasch.

- Prazer, mon ange.

**Continua...**

**Notas da Autora:** Gostaria que levassem em conta que é uma ficção, logo, os personagens estão nas minhas mãos e eu decido o futuro deles. O que aconteceu com Milo e Kamus poderia ser pior ou melhor do que isso. Pesquisei muito e falei com meu pai. Queria situações reversíveis.

**CTI**, **UI**(unidade intermediária) realmente existem em hospitais. **CTI** para pacientes graves, cirurgias (no caso da fic) e **UI** para recuperação do doente (no caso, onde Kamus irá ficar até deixar de respirar por aparelhos e tal).

Qualquer dúvida pessoas, podem falar. '

**Notas da Beta:** Hum...capítulo bem angustiante no início não? Cara, eu pude até sentir a dor da família em mim...YY

Maaaaas nem tudo são lágrimas certo? E nossos fofoléticos já se encontraram, da forma mais perfeita que poderia existir! -

'Será que você vai descobrir isso?' 'Eu quero.' 'Então você vai.' AH -

Que perfeitoso né?

Goooo senseeei continue continue! roendo as unhas

_Shii_

_16/01/2007_


	4. Capítulo 03

_**Ize Of The World.**  
A maior prova de amor já é a sua existência.  
Seja ela palpável ou não.  
Seja o primeiro beijo ou o último.  
Todos os dias..._  
"_Eu amo. Eu desejo. Eu vivo. Eu existo."._

_Shii.  
_

**Capítulo 03.**

Kamus e Milo caminharam pelo hospital lado a lado, procurando uma saída, mas perceberam andar em círculos quando passaram três vezes pela porta branca de maçaneta verde. Kamus contara sua saga pelos corredores até encontrar Milo e este confessou que estava saindo do quarto para ir embora. Ambos estavam perdidos nos corredores brancos.

- Ok! Estamos fudidos!

- Por que, ruivo?

- Estamos perdidos num lugar todo branco que mais parece um hospital.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que podemos estar em um hospital? – dobrou as sobrancelhas, ironicamente.

- Claro que já, mon ange! – olhou para o loiro como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

- Então vamos procurar um médico e perguntar onde é a saída! – Milo sorriu como se fosse óbvio. Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

- Milo, mon ange, estamos dando voltas no hospital, não é?

- Uhum.

- E vimos alguém?

Milo fez pose de pensativo.

- Hum... verdade! Ainda não vimos ninguém.

- ENTÃO! Não há médicos aqui porque não há ninguém!

- É uma boa teoria. – ele sorriu.

Kamus levou a mão à testa, enquanto Milo ria, achando graça da situação e do ruivo. O loiro estava se divertindo e isso deixava Kamus tentado a fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia "não se preocupar". Não conseguia esquecer tudo de uma vez e não ligar para as conseqüências.

- Você é maluquinho.

- Ei! Isso me lembra uma coisa.

- O quê? – Kamus perguntou, esperançoso.

- Procurando Nemo! – Abriu os braços feliz.

- Não creio... – Kamus bufou.

- Sério. Você já viu?

- Óbvio!

- Então. Você parece o Marlin e eu a Dori. E, como ela diz: Quando não se há esperança, há apenas uma coisa que você pode fazer.

- Sentar e chorar?

- Não! "Continue a nadar, continue a nadar para achar a solução. Para achar a solução? Nadar!" **(1) **

- Milo...

- Quê? Não gostou da idéia? – Parou de cantar.

- Não tem para onde nadar.

- Por quê? Por não estarmos no mar?

- NÃO! Porque não há saída!

- Você é sempre pessimista assim?

- Não. Só não sou otimista demais.

- Você tem gastrite?

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Você tem?

- Não.

- Você vai ter se continuar assim...

- Milo, vou contar até dez para você desaparecer.

- Por quê? Pique-esconde? Eu adoro pique-esconde! – comentou todo esperançoso e alegre.

- Não! Porque eu vou matá-lo se encostar as minhas mãos em você.

- Ih! Ruivo estressado...

- Filho da mãe!

Milo começou a correr pelos corredores, com Kamus em seu encalço, gritando que ia acabar com ele. O loiro ria, se divertindo para valer. Girou uma maçaneta e adentrou, se escondendo. Sabia que onde estava, o ruivo não o acharia, mas quando Kamus chegou perto, olhou a porta com medo. Milo tinha entrado numa das portas com o véu negro. E agora? E se algo tivesse acontecido a Milo? Não... Não... Tinha que abrir, mas... Não podia. Kamus começou a entrar num dilema e a enfrentar seu medo de mexer na maçaneta. Tinha que abrir a porta e encontrar Milo, não podia ficar parado ali com medo daquele véu.

_"Você tem que arriscar" _.

Ele abriu a porta com os olhos fechados. Repentinamente, Kamus começou a se sentir mal, soando frio. Apoiou-se na porta e sentiu os braços de alguém ao seu redor. As coisas acalmando dentro de si, mas uma dor de cabeça o assolando. _"Pablo"_. Será que era Pablo ali? Aquele cheiro... Não era, mas por que escutava a voz do namorado?

**-M **_**¥**_** C-**

Pablo entrou no lugar onde o médico lhe indicara, vendo seu ex-namorado deitado na cama, respirando por aparelhos. Era tão triste, tão... cruel. Era sua culpa. Ainda encostado a porta, ele chorou as lágrimas que ainda não tinha conseguido pôr para fora. Na noite passada fora horrível estar abaixo do corpo do senhor Chiltern. Ter que satisfazer as vontades de outra pessoa que não gostava, que não suportava que não o... amava, como Kamus uma vez fez.

- Oh, Kamus. Como sinto a sua falta...

O moreno se aproximou. Prometeu que não ia se demorar. Depositou um beijo nos lábios de Kamus e tocou o rosto dele. Aquela pele macia que agora estava... quente demais. Deus! Kamus estava fervendo, mesmo com a expressão tranqüila. Pablo se desesperou e correu para fora da sala, onde falou com a primeira enfermeira que viu. A moça chamou um médico de imediato e ambos entraram no quarto para cuidar de Kamus, enquanto Pablo seguia para a sala de visitas.

Mais do que nunca pensava que não deveria estar no hospital. Ainda mais depois da noite com Olav Chiltern, dando prazer àquele homem. Por que levava a vida daquela forma? Porque insistia em ficar visitando Kamus quando esse não o perdoaria? Por que ainda se deitava com o senhor Chiltern? Pablo enfim se decidiu. Ia só receber as notícias sobre Kamus e daria um rumo a sua vida, naquela noite, de uma vez por todas. Não passaria daquela noite.

**-M **_**¥**_** C-**

- Cara, você está péssimo!

Kamus olhou para Milo que o segurava preocupado. Ele nunca ia abandoná-lo mesmo? Seria sempre daquela forma... quente? Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sentiu as mãos preocupadas de Milo em seu rosto, contornando-o e sorriu. Era tão bom estar ali. Como se estivesse... de volta, sem ir a lugar algum.

- O que você está sentindo?

- Uma paz que eu acho que nunca senti.

- Você tá morrendo?

Camus riu.

- Não.

- Você está rindo... Tem certeza de que não tá morrendo?

- Tenho.

- Vai viver?

- Intensamente.

Milo sorriu. Pensou em se levantar, mas desistiu. Estava bom ali, sentado no chão com Kamus em seus braços, calmo e sorridente, bem diferente do que há minutos antes delirou, gritou, sussurrou, chamou por um tal de Pablo e finalmente desmaiou. Milo se preocupou e tentou acordá-lo, mas acabou desistindo, apenas aparando-o em seus braços e mantendo-o confortável e seguro.

- Quem é Pablo, ruivo?

Kamus parou e tentou pensar naquele nome. As imagens de seu namorado, o carinho que compartilhavam, as idas ao cinema, os passeios, as viagens, o amor deles, a saudade. Ah! Pablo era o seu tudo, seu grande amor, sua...

- Pablo é meu... – Kamus parou subitamente, com as mãos nos lábios.

- Namorado?

Kamus se levantou, sentando-se no chão, e começou a chorar copiosamente. As cenas de sua chegada ao apartamento, das roupas no chão da sala, da desconfiança de estar sendo traído, dos corpos se mexendo na cama e a certeza da traição o assolando, de como ficou angustiado. Deus! Pablo, o seu tudo, o seu grande amor... tinha... Sentiu os braços de Milo em sua cintura, e chorou mais e mais...

- Que foi, ruivo?

- Pablo é meu... ex-namorado.

- Oh! Calma, ruivo. Não fique assim...

- Milo, você não tem noção do que ele fez... do que aconteceu.

- Ei! Psiu.

Kamus olhou para Milo.

- Só chora agora, tá? Quando for mais suportável você fala. – abraçou mais forte o corpo do ruivo.

- Mas Milo, eu quero falar agora...

- Sh... Eu vou estar aqui, do seu lado. Relaxa.

Eles ficaram calados, se confortando. Milo já imaginava o que tinha acontecido e agora entendia porque um homem tão lindo tinha os olhos tão perdidos e tristes. Puxou a cabeça de Kamus para seu ombro e acariciou os fios ruivos. Jurou ali, com Kamus em seus braços, que nunca o abandonaria, mesmo que ele fosse apenas seu amigo.

- Milo.

- Eu?

- Até quando vai ficar ao meu lado?

- Até quando você não me escorraçar.

- E quem disse que eu vou?

- E quem disse que não vai?

- Eu digo! – secou as lágrimas, decidido. Milo sorriu.

- E não vai se arrepender?

- Nem que essa paz e amizade muda acabem!

- Você fala como se tivesse absoluta certeza...

- Não preciso ter. Mas preciso me arriscar, não é?

Milo sorriu, encantado por aquelas palavras terem deixado os lábios finos e vermelhos. Ele aprendeu tão rápido assim ou estava tentando ver se funcionava na prática? Milo estava se sentindo com sorte por encontrar alguém tão bacana, mesmo que num lugar desproporcional como aquele.

- Melhor, ruivo?

- Uhum.

- Consegue levantar para continuarmos a nadar?

Kamus riu e Milo se sentiu muito bem ao ouvir aquele som cristalino deixar os lábios do ruivo. Desejava, de todo o coração, que a amizade deles perdurasse após saírem daquele lugar tão chato e parado. Ele precisava de uma cor, não? Todo aquele branco lhe deixava sem imaginação.

- Camus?

- Eu?

Milo se levantou e começaram a andar.

- Será que tem tinta por aqui?

- Não sei... Por quê?

- Que tal pintarmos essas paredes?

Kamus riu.

- Eu sabia que tu era maluquinho.

- Não, Kamus. É sério.

Milo parou em frente a Kamus e segurou os ombros dele. O francês sentiu, mais uma vez, aquele calor emanar dentro dele e completá-lo como nenhum amigo ou namorado fora capaz. Milo era um anjo. Ele era especial e tomaria conta daquele loiro com sua vida se necessário. Ninguém o magoaria como fora feito... como Pablo tinha feito.

- Milo...

- Olha! Estamos sozinhos e este lugar está abandonado, além de estar sem vida alguma. Kamus, passamos a ter as coisas por cuidar delas e não apenas comprando.

- Milo...

- Parece loucura, mas eu quero e sei que sou capaz de dar vida a esse lugar.

- Milo...

- Mas gostaria da sua ajuda para-...

- Milo!

- O que é?

- Olha para trás.

Aos poucos as paredes iam ficando coloridas. Rosas apareciam nas portas, enquanto cenários eram pintados em volta deles. Paisagens românticas, jardins, sonhos, castelos, pântanos, florestas, desejos íntimos. Milo deu a mão para Kamus e, fechando os olhos, sussurrou.

- Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, as paredes refletem o meu desejo. Quero que seus sonhos sejam mostrados aqui também.

- Milo, isso aqui é loucura!

- E de que vale ser real se você não é feliz?

Kamus ficou quieto.

- Ruivo, vem comigo! Esquece as suas dores e vem ser feliz. Me deixa sonhar com você o que ninguém permitiu.

- Milo...

- Sei que é difícil agora para você acreditar nisso, mas... confia em mim!

Kamus sorriu e apertou as mãos de Milo.

- Tá!

Aos poucos a paisagem ia tomando um tom cinza, triste, cansado. As memórias de Kamus não eram boas e ele estava quase desistindo, soltando a mão de Milo, mas este não permitiria. Abriu os olhos, quebrando por um momento o turbilhão de imagens em sua cabeça e recebendo um sorriso lindo do loiro em sua direção. Como aquilo era cativante!

O cinza começava a se dissipar.

- Não sei quais são as suas memórias, Kamus. Você terá de me contar para que eu saiba.

- Milo, eu-...

- Mas não agora. – Tocou os lábios de Kamus com os dedos, silenciando-o.

- Vamos apenas esquecer o mundo, o que nos magoa. Se permita ser feliz por alguns minutos.

- E se eu não conseguir...

- Eu estou com você. Vamos conseguir, ok?

- Ok.

Kamus tentou lembrar dos momentos tristes e o que fez para superá-los. Viu seus pais levando-o para passear num parque, lembrou de suas travessuras de infância, das vezes que matou aula para brincar com os amigos ou tomar sorvete. Começava a sorrir. Aos poucos, as paredes recebiam tons de amarelo, azul e verde. Quando lembrou de Milo e do quão bom era estar perto dele, tons de vermelho e rosa ocuparam alguns cantos ainda não preenchidos do lugar. Parecia tão melhor resolver os problemas, se recordar das situações boas ao invés de se perder em mágoas.

- Não é bem melhor dar o seu melhor para fazer as coisas?

- Milo, por que diz tudo isso?

- Você não precisa de pessoas que enganem, mintam para você ou abusem da sua paciência e bom senso. Precisa de pessoas que saibam valorizar o que você tem de bom e aceitar o que você tem de ruim.

- Esse alguém é você, Milo?

Milo sorriu, envergonhado.

- Não sei. Quem vê isso não sou eu, é você. – tocou o rosto dele, calmo, dizendo:

- Eu só quero que você entenda: é fácil ser bonito, e para isso há até plástica. Contudo, é muito difícil conviver com as pessoas que se ama todos os dias. Para elas, não é a sua beleza que importa, é o que você tem de melhor.

- Como assim?

- Você dá o seu melhor às pessoas que ama? Quero dizer... Há alguém tendo o melhor de você sem tirar o seu valor, sem fazer mal a você ou sem tirar o brilho que eu sei que esses olhos têm? **(2)**

- Milo...

- Seja o que for que esse Pablo fez para você, esqueça. Por mais difícil que seja: esqueça. Só lembre do que é preciso dar valor. Não ocupe o seu tempo com quem não sabe retribuir o que se dá com tanto carinho.

- Se fosse tão fácil assim...

- E não é. Eu sei que não, mas é preciso. Entenda, há outras pessoas que precisam de você.

Kamus riu, meio sarcástico.

- Não há. Não tenho família. A única pessoa que eu pensava gostar de mim, me traiu cruelmente. A única coisa que tenho é meu trabalho e agora...

- E agora? – Parou de acariciar o rosto dele.

- ... você.

Milo sorriu lindamente, com uma vontade louca de abraçar o ruivo a sua frente.

- Eu adoro o seu sotaque tipicamente francês.

- E você não me parece ter um sotaque tão francês assim.

- Sou grego. – sorriu.

- Um belo grego, eu diria.

Milo riu e começou a movimentar o corpo para os lados, enquanto guiava as mãos de Kamus para sua cintura. Este, com uma feição interrogativa, se deixou levar e corou ao sentir os braços de Milo envolvendo seu pescoço. A respiração dele eriçando os pêlos de sua nuca.

- Quer dançar comigo?

- Nem que eu quisesse poderia recusar. – Kamus sorriu, fazendo menção ao modo como estava preso nos braços do grego.

- Ainda bem... – riu.

- Mas com que música?

- Hum... Será que consigo passar o que está na minha cabeça para você?

- Não sei. Dê o seu melhor!

Milo se afastou e sorriu. Encostou a bochecha à do francês, começando a murmurar e sussurrar uma balada de uma banda de rock famosa que Kamus conhecia muito bem e da qual gostava **(3)**. Sorriu ao vê-lo entender o tempo e ritmo, começando a acompanhar a melodia, animado, sorrindo, segurando firmemente em sua cintura. Harmonia perfeita.

A dança começou tímida, mas logo isso foi deixado de lado e a segurança do francês foi tomando conta do ambiente. Tudo foi ficando escuro, apenas uma fina luz iluminava o ambiente, vinda de uma lâmpada no teto. Rosas apareciam nas paredes, assim como paisagens típicas de noites de luar. Nuvens, mares, noite. Romance. Planetas e estrelas apareciam no chão, tingindo-o de preto, deixando os astros de luz-própria iluminar os pés dos dois enquanto dançavam.

Harmonia Perfeita.

Logo a dança foi ficando mais íntima. Não havia mais medo no francês, apenas a vontade de ambos de estarem perto, de darem o seu melhor um ao outro. De estarem bem e serem felizes e sábios. Como diria Nietzsche: "Viver é sofrer. Os tolos sofrem, os sábios evitam a dor."

- Você é bom nisso.

- Todo mundo é bom quando está bem acompanhado.

Milo ficou encabulado, o coração descompassado.

- Mordi sua língua, mon ange? – sussurrou.

- Quer falar isso literalmente ou só no sentido figurado?

Foi a vez de Kamus corar, mas não perdeu tempo em dizer:

- Estou brincando com fogo?

- Pode apostar!

- Está preparado para ser congelado?

Milo riu, displicente.

- Você acha, né?

- Tenho certeza.

- Metido!

Kamus riu e apertou a cintura do jovem grego contra a sua. Milo abraçou ainda mais o pescoço do francês, sentindo o perfume forte que ele usava e o calor que a pele dele emanava. Não podia acreditar que estava se apaixonando por aquele cara. Reprimiu um suspiro e repassou a conversa mentalmente, sorrindo.

- Não sou metido. Valorizo o que tenho. – Milo já esperava aquela resposta.

- Nossa! É tão bom assim?

- Você não faz idéia de quanto...

- Queria fazer. – sussurrou muito baixo, mas Kamus escutou e sorriu.

- Queria mesmo? – Kamus perguntou afastando o rosto do grego, que estava deitado sobre o seu ombro.

Milo ficou vermelho na hora e sem fala.

- Isso é um sim ou um "cai fora, francês idiota"?

Milo sorriu, escorregando as mãos para o rosto do francês e o puxou para um beijo suave e calmo. Suas línguas se enroscaram e a dança continuou, no mesmo ritmo, mais apertada. O grego sentiu o ar lhe faltar e as pernas ficarem bambas. Intensificou o beijo enquanto sentia o aperto do francês em sua cintura. Gelo? Ali não tinha nada gelado.

Kamus sentiu vontade de chorar, rir e, principalmente, de beijar mais os lábios daquele grego lindo. Não se sentia propriamente quente, mas completo. Seu desejo aumentava cada vez mais pelo loiro, mas não era um desejo sexual, era uma vontade de secá-lo, de ter dele tudo e mais do que podia. Mantê-lo e, não simplesmente tê-lo.

- Eu acho que de gelo você não tem nada.

- Acho que vou me acostumar com o calor.

Milo riu, sentindo a pegada afrouxar. Fechou os olhos e se deixou relaxar no ombro do francês. Kamus fez o mesmo e começou a murmurar outra música, calma, no ouvido dele. Um clássico talvez, uma poesia cantada. Que importava? Nada importava realmente.

Nas paredes, as cores se tornavam mais vivas e bonitas, mas elas não notaram que em uma delas, perto da porta de maçaneta verde, dois homens, um loiro e outro ruivo, estavam se beijando, em frente ao mar, à luz da lua, com as estrelas a seus pés. Era a imagem que ambos guardariam daquele momento. Não era inesquecível... era memorável.

**-M **_**¥**_** C-**

- Sabia que ela não devia vir...

- Calma, Aquiles.

- Calma, Joana? Minha mulher está internada com risco. Eu não devia dar ouvidos à Nitka. Merda!

Joana apenas observou o passo nervoso de Aquiles de um lado para o outro. Quando receberam o parecer sobre a situação de Milo, Nitka desmaiara e foi levada pelos médicos para a emergência. Ainda avaliavam o risco para o bebê e para a mãe, que estava bem, mas ainda em choque. Aquiles se culpava por ter se dobrado aos desejos da mulher e às vontades dela.

O que seria de sua vida se perdesse Nitka?

- Como ela está?

Joana abraçou a mãe, que segurava as lágrimas. Petros apertou o ombro de Aquiles com força e recebeu um olhar agradecido. Todos estavam muito preocupados com a situação da bela grega e com o possível nascimento prematuro do bebê.

- O médico disse que ela está em choque e que o bebê ainda corre risco enquanto ela estiver assim. – disse calmamente Joana.

- Não devíamos ter permitido a vinda dela.

Petros sorriu.

- Seria pior se ela tivesse ficado, acredite. Nitka que cuidava de Milo quando ele era pequeno e ambos cuidaram de Joana. São unidos demais para não perceber ou sentir que há algo errado entre eles. Além do mais, Nitka é muito sensitiva.

- Ela já tinha percebido, Aquiles. Ela é muito esperta.

- Eu sei, Joana. Mas...

- Nitka sabe o que faz, Aquiles. Às vezes é histérica, às vezes calma e paciente, mas sempre sabe o que faz. – disse Lira, abraçando o genro.

- Eu espero que saiba agora... – suspirou.

- Com licença.

- Sim, Doutor.

- A tomografia já foi feita. Temos o resultado.

Lira sentiu seu coração descompassar e soltou o genro com calma. Aproximou-se do médico assim como toda a família. Petros abraçou a esposa, Joana ficou do lado deles assim como Aquiles. O médico em questão era o mesmo que estava cuidando de Nitka, e apresentava mais suor na roupa do que antes, quando cuidava apenas de Milo.

- Ele tem realmente um edema cerebral, mas não há motivos para pânico. É um edema pequeno, que vai se dissolver sozinho e ser descartado pelo organismo. Acreditamos que esse é o motivo do coma.

- Oh meu Deus! – Lira comentou, feliz, se agarrando ao marido.

- Então, ele realmente vai ficar bem, doutor?

- Sim. Vamos mantê-lo aqui para continuarmos observando e cuidar dele caso algo dê errado.

- Há essa probabilidade, doutor?

Ele balançou a cabeça, numa afirmativa.

- E quanto a minha esposa Nitka? Como ela está?

- Mordendo todas as enfermeiras atrás de informações do irmão. – sorriu.

- Oh! Ela está bem, então? – a mãe abriu um sorriso largo.

- Saiu do choque há pouco. O quarto é à esquerda, seguindo esse corredor até o final.

- Ela sabe sobre Milo? – Joana questionou.

- Não. Achei melhor que a família desse a notícia. Os senhores a conhecem melhor e sabem como abordar o assunto.

- Obrigado, doutor.

- Cuidem para que ela não se estresse e se acalme, ok?

- Pode deixar. – Aquiles confirmou, com uma cara fechada para Joana, que se encolheu.

- E assim que ela receber alta, não deixem que fique no hospital. Não vai fazer bem a ela.

Dito isso, o médico saiu em direção à recepção, deixando um Aquiles e toda a família Kharasch mais leve. Eles andaram até o quarto da grega, felizes por ela estar bem e aliviados pela notícia que receberam sobre Milo. Zeus zelasse por aquele bom menino.

**-M **_**¥**_** C-**

Ele saiu do quarto, que ainda cheirava a sexo e fechou a porta devagar. Tinha deixado um bilhete malcriado sobre a cômoda, e talvez naquela noite se livrasse daquilo tudo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha que ter coragem para fazer a coisa que achava mais repugnante no mundo. Caminhou até a saída, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Daquela noite, não podia passar.

Precisava de coragem e o dinheiro em suas mãos era o suficiente. Nunca pensou que ia fazer aquilo novamente, se vender para poder chegar onde queria. Mas era sua sina. Ou pelo menos ele acreditava que era e usava isso para justificar os seus atos. Fez sinal para o táxi, juntou a bolsa preta ao corpo, e disse a direção ao taxista.

Ia mesmo fazer aquilo? Não precisava desistir desesperadamente assim. Podia recomeçar. Podia viver novamente. Podia...

Não sem Kamus. Não sem o dinheiro que "suara" para conseguir.

Fechado em sua prepotência, saiu do táxi, pagando a corrida e entrou pelas portas de vidro, informando ao recepcionista do luxuoso prédio quem era. Entrou no elevador, após ser autorizado, notando que tanto seu reflexo quanto a câmera do local o observavam ajeitar o cabelo lentamente. Ele sabia que dentro de uma enorme sala ele o estava observando, numa paixonite idiota, talvez se masturbando. Cerrou os olhos.

"_Isso vai acabar. Hoje."_ – Pensou.

Já tinha um plano em sua mente. Era só executar.

Saiu do elevador, vendo que a porta estava aberta a sua espera. Se sentiria lisonjeado, mas não numa situação como aquela. Caminhou lentamente, adiando ao máximo aquele encontro. Apertou a alça com força. Sentia seu sangue ferver só de ver a sombra dele nas paredes.

_Hoje..._

- Olha quem resolveu aparecer! Demorou dessa vez.

_Última vez..._

- Trânsito.

- Hum... Entre logo. Tá agindo como se fosse sua primeira vez aqui.

- Quem sabe a última...

Olav riu, completamente sarcástico.

- Você acha?

Pablo fechou a porta, apoiando a bolsa no chão e sussurrou baixo demais:

- Tenho certeza...

**Continua...**

Tão gostando? Tão gostando:D

**Notas da Autora:**

**(1)** Tá! Eu não fiz a cena pensando nisso, mas de repente lembrei e não é que parece? Eu amo procurando nemo, e vocês? XD huahuha A Dori é foda \o/  
**(2)** Baseado em Best Of You – Foo Fighters. Parte especial para minha beta querida e amada, Likaah  
**(3) **Qual é? Qual é:X Segredo!

**Notas da beta:** Sensei malvada, gosta de deixar a gente na expectativa T-T  
Ohh amei esse capítulo, vocês não? Bem romântico -  
Ahh Best of You ama essa música Ameeeei s2  
'Were you born to resist or be abused? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?'  
E vamos ao próximo capítulo! o/

_Shii.  
19/01/2007_


	5. Capítulo 04

_**Ize Of The World.**  
Você mudaria a sua vida, se mataria pelo seu mais sincero amor?  
Mesmo que essa pessoa não o amasse?  
Pablo, o que você faria por amor?_  
- O amor de Kamus? Eu faria tudo.  
_E vocês? O que fariam pelos que amam?_

_Shii.  
_

**Capítulo 04.**

A polícia se amontoara no local, assim como os repórteres atrás de notícias. Dentro do prédio luxuoso, o porteiro estava morto, as fitas destroçadas no chão. No apartamento do rico empresário Chiltern, um corpo gordo e nu restava pálido em cima do lençol de seda, coberto por um plástico. Sangue, fezes, vinho e sêmen manchavam a cena do crime dando pistas aos investigadores. Numa das salas de controle, ainda no lugar do assassinato do senhor Chiltern, câmeras, televisores e fitas destruídos. No banheiro, todos os resquícios tinham sido limpos.

- Coletem tudo e interditem o local. Não deixem que nada escape, nem mesmo um grão de poeira.

O investigador saiu do lugar e observou os peritos perscrutando o elevador. Limpou o suor com um lenço branco qualquer. Um rico empresário saindo da rotina sendo morto de maneira vergonhosa e nojenta. Na certa, contratou um garoto de programa delinqüente ou foi um amante insatisfeito ou talvez um homicídio armado para que a empresa falisse ou...

Droga! Lá ia ele sonhando com grandes feitos como prender um estripador, um _serial Killer_ ou realizar um caso brilhante. Lia romances policiais demais e achava que sua vida como investigador seria igual. Que balela! Aquele caso seria igual. No relatório apareceria: "Bêbado e louco estuprou e matou rico empresário por motivos pessoais." Não faria parte de um filme de ação.

- Senhor.

- O que foi?

- Há muitos jornalistas lá embaixo levantando falsos testemunhos sobre o que aconteceu.

- Eles já não foram expulsos daqui?

- Sim, senhor.

- E a barreira para contê-los?

- São muitos, senhor. O que faremos?

- Me dê alguns minutos e eu resolvo isso.

Droga! Ainda tinha os malditos repórteres para cuidar. Eles atrasavam o caso todo e ainda interrompiam as investigações. Secou o rosto e a nuca, nervoso. Desde pequeno odiava se pronunciar. Respirou fundo e saiu, sentindo os flashes em si. Raio de emprego! Deveria ter sido padre como sua mãe queria tanto.

- Investigador, por favor. – todos diziam, ao mesmo tempo.

O murmurinho aumentava cada vez mais, dando lugar a um falatório incessante. O investigador olhou a todos e fez um gesto polido com a mão para que as pessoas presentes se calassem e o escutassem. Quando lhe foi permitido, ele começou:

- Foi confirmado, pelos legistas, a morte do senhor Olav Chiltern. Estamos coletando o máximo de informações possíveis e suspeitamos de homicídio doloso **(1)**. Assim que tivermos dados concretos, entraremos em contato, então pedimos que, por favor, desobstruam a passagem principal e retirem seu pessoal da imprensa daqui. Obrigado.

Virou-se e saiu, sentindo os flashes e vozes gritando por ele. Não estavam interessados nele e sim nas informações, em quantos jornais iam vender devido à notícia. Que raiva que sentia deles. Sanguessugas. Voltou ao prédio para continuar a coordenar as investigações.

- Como estamos? – perguntou à mulher que terminava de coletar o sêmen no chão.

- O fato de o assassino ser amador nos ajudou.

- Por quê?

- Ele deixou pistas demais. Um profissional não faria isso.

- Hum. Tem como ter nomes a partir dessas pistas?

Ela sorriu.

- Com certeza.

- Quero isso para ontem, então, Kelly.

- Sim, senhor.

**M **_**¥**_** C**

- Merda.

Ele terminou seu café, pagou a conta do bar e saiu. Entrou no carro, pegando a estrada novamente. O que vira no noticiário o preocupava. Sabia que era amador e logo ia ser descoberto e, por isso, tinha de ir embora do país o mais rápido possível. Nem se hospedara em hotel para que não houvesse problemas. Ligou a rádio para ficar atento a qualquer movimento no caso ou da polícia. Tinha de saber onde estava sendo procurado.

- Pablo, se acalme. Agora tá feito e não há arrependimentos. Seria melhor até você confessar.

Observou o semáforo lhe dar livre passagem. 

- Não. Nunca. Ele acabou com minha vida. Fiz o que era certo. Por que me entregar?

Continuou dirigindo em frente. Tinha que sair de rota. Sumir. Se entregar, jamais! Ia começar uma nova vida. Sem Olav, sem Kamus, sem nada que o atrapalhasse ou o fizesse sofrer. Era mais forte do que tudo e ia provar a todos, inclusive a si mesmo. Pablo parou o carro, mexeu no retrovisor e observou seus cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Péssima combinação. Mudou o dial da rádio, deixando-se embarcar pelo ritmo violento de uma música que começava naquele momento, a letra despertando a sua atenção.

You say you wanted more 

_(Você disse que queria mais)__**  
But i'm waiting for**  
(Mas eu estou esperando...)__**  
I'm not running from you**  
(Eu não estou correndo de você)_

_"Como eu queria, Kamus, ter você de novo. Mas você fugiu e agora está num quarto de hospital. Idiota! Eu amo você, ainda não percebeu?" _

_**Come break me down!**  
(Venha me destruir!)__**  
Bury me, bury me!**  
(Me enterre, me enterre)__**  
I am finished with you!**  
(Eu estou terminando com você!)__**  
Look in my eyes!**  
(Olhe nos meus olhos!)__**  
You're killing me, killing me!**  
(Você está me matando, me matando!)__**  
**__**All i wanted was you!**  
(Tudo que eu quis foi você!)_

_"Não há como esquecer. Merda!" _­– Pablo bateu com tudo no volante. – _"Eu quero esquecer você, quero reconstruir a minha vida. Merda!"_

Pablo fez uma curva fechada, aumentando a velocidade do carro. As lembranças dos dias felizes, a vontade de abraçá-lo. O amor que sentia por Kamus crescendo cada vez mais que se afastava da cidade, o anseio de estar com ele voltando com força total. Não podia virar as costas para o que pensava ser o amor de sua vida.

_"Tudo que eu quero é você, Kamus. E eu vou ter você de volta."_ - Pablo deu meia volta com o carro e voltou para a cidade.

**M **_**¥**_** C**

_Percebam... Nada estraga a nossa vida a não ser nós mesmos. No tear, quem guia os fios somos nós. Por mais que haja acaso – ou destino, se vocês quiserem chamar assim – quem escolhe os caminhos e toma as decisões não são os fios sozinhos, são nossas mãos. A nossa vontade nos guia nessa escolha, mas os nossos "princípios" e "preconceitos" nos seguram onde estamos para não arriscarmos, não colocarmos as verdades absolutas em questão. _

_E então? Você vive ou se prende a conceitos e dogmas?_

_Você tira suas conclusões ou espera que elas venham até você?_

_Vai à luta ou perde os dentes numa cadeira de balanço velha na varanda, invejando a falta de senso das crianças – o que as faz felizes?_

_A "falta de senso" de Kamus ao dirigir bêbado lhe trouxe Milo. Ninguém aqui fala que isso é correto. Certo ou errado, bem ou mal, são conceitos vindos do universo do pensamento de cada um. Talvez se escolhesse pegar um táxi, estaria se lamentando por Pablo ao invés de beijar Milo com as estrelas a seus pés._

A intenção não é cometer qualquer loucura, é se deixar levar na vida, viver intensamente. É sorrir por querer. Viver... Pensando nas conseqüências de seus atos, é claro. Conseqüências sempre aparecem, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**M **_**¥**_** C**

- Kamus, acorda.

O ruivo foi despertando aos poucos, observando as paredes coloridas, as paisagens lindas. Eles tinham pintado tudo aquilo? O sistema solar, as árvores, os pássaros, a liberdade? Levantou-se do colo do moreno, recebendo um sorriso aberto e limpo. Sentiu-se aquecer por dentro e teve medo de como seu coração acelerava. Beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, vendo o grego corar ante a intimidade que começavam a compartilhar.

Talvez tivessem de conversar.

Talvez não. Apenas sentir.

- Já é dia?

- Não sei... Parece que tudo continua a mesma coisa por aqui.

- Você dormiu?

- Um pouco.

Kamus suspirou, voltando a deitar a cabeça no colo de Milo. Não sabiam que horas eram, em que dia estavam, quanto tempo tinha se passado, se era dia ou noite. Era como se não pudessem ter contato com o mundo exterior, como se estivessem confinados naquele lugar, agora colorido e cheio de vida. Deus! Não ficavam desesperados com o que sentiam, não se sentiam sufocados.

Estavam... juntos.

- Milo, não acha isso tudo...

- Estranho?

- É.

- Acho. Parece uma piada de mau gosto. Estamos trancados nesse lugar, não sabemos como sair, não achamos mais o meu quarto. E tem mais...

Kamus ia se assustando com o tom sério que a voz de Milo aos poucos tomava.

- O quê?

- Não sinto fome desde que cheguei aqui. Não sinto vontade de ir ao banheiro. Isso é estranho. São necessidades primárias de um ser humano.

Algo estalou na cabeça de Kamus. Era verdade que não sentia nenhuma daquelas necessidades básicas, nem sede, nem cansaço, nem nada. Não tinha consciência de mais nada. Céus! O que estaria acontecendo? Será que tinha mais gente naquele lugar, junto com eles? O francês se levantou, começando a se exaltar.

- Merda! Como viemos parar aqui?

- Hum... E por que **nós** viemos parar nesse lugar? Não há mais ninguém por aqui, ruivo. – dobrou uma das pernas, jogando as mechas que cobriam a sua testa para trás.

- Eu não sei, mon ange. Eu não consigo lembrar de nada. A última coisa que me lembro de ter feito foi sair da casa do Pablo e só. Depois de lá é tudo escuro. Não consigo lembrar!

- Vamos dar mais uma volta? Quem sabe achamos alguma coisa?

- Não achamos da primeira vez.

- Sim, mas já se passou um tempo, pode ser que alguém tenha chegado, sei lá...

- Ainda tem esperanças, mon ange?

- Eu prefiro pensar assim para não enlouquecer.

Kamus sorriu, oferecendo a mão e Milo se levantou rapidamente, sendo abraçado no processo. Milímetros dos lábios de Kamus, mas parecia tão longe de seus sentimentos. Via tanto brilho naqueles lindos olhos vermelhos, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia adivinhar ou imaginar o que o típico francês sentia. E quanto a si? Cada olhar, cada suspiro, cada gesto mínimo de afago nos cabelos ou no rosto faziam com que o grego caísse pelo homem ruivo que caira em sua vida de pára-quedas.

Milo acompanhou o contorno que a mão fazia em seu rosto. A pele branca dele, tão macia, em contato com a sua pele bronzeada, tão rústica. O sorriso difícil contraposto ao seu riso aberto. O exagero de auto-piedade com o exagero de auto-estima. Dariam tão bem juntos se não fossem tão opostos.

- No que está pensando, mon ange?

- Eu? Nada! – forçou um sorriso.

- Tem certeza? – afagou mais o rosto do outro, mas viu Milo se afastar como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Sim. Vamos?

Tinha que fugir do assunto. Não podia deixar escapar nada ainda, mas era difícil. Perto daquele francês seu auto-controle ia por água abaixo tão rápido quanto o de qualquer inconseqüente. E o problema maior é que ele sentia vontade de se deixar levar, pois sentia que, por incrível que parecesse, tinham pouco tempo. Talvez o perdesse quando saíssem daquele lugar.

Será? Promessas falsas?

- Mon ange. – Kamus segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de andar.

- Hum?

- Por que está sorrindo tão triste?

_"Parece uma criança me perguntando dessa forma." _– Milo sorriu.

- Nada não, ruivo. Relaxa.

- Algo me diz para não confiar nisso que você está dizendo.

- Segue à risca seus instintos?

- Só quando sei que estão certos, como agora.

Milo suspirou e se aproximou de Kamus, beijando-o nos lábios, querendo ter a segurança de que ele estava ali, naquele momento, e que deveriam aproveitar enquanto estavam juntos, enquanto podiam contar com seus carinhos e companhia.

- Estou apenas me vitimando um pouco. Relaxa.

- Não me sinto relaxado quando você sorri desse jeito.

Milo desviou o rosto, tentado a encarar Kamus, mas se o olhasse diria tudo. Se sentisse algum sentimento vindo do francês, mesmo que interpretasse errado, contaria o que sentia, e estragaria o momento. Estava cansado de arruinar seus planos por sua impaciência, sua vontade de fazer "agora" o que deve ser esperado. Sua mania de não pensar antes de agir.

- Eu apenas quero ser racional agora, ok?

Kamus puxou o rosto dele de volta, mas percebeu que o grego fechou os olhos no processo.

- Não vou gostar de você racional.

- Por quê?

- Porque _eu _sou racional demais.

Milo suspirou, abrindo os olhos. Compaixão? Pena? Paixão? Merda! Por que Kamus tinha que ser tão difícil de decifrar?

- Por que eu não consigo ver o que você está pensando?

- Você gostaria de saber o que eu estou pensando?

- Não. Eu gostaria de entender você e o que sente só olhando nos seus olhos, mas...

- Mas...

- Eu não consigo.

Kamus sorriu.

- Já me disseram isso.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Que não é qualquer um que vai enxergar o meu coração tão fácil.

Milo viu algo brilhar nos olhos castanhos, aquele vermelho de novo, mas não sabia como interpretar, não conseguia ler a mensagem que o francês estava tentando passar para ele. O grego desviou os olhos novamente e encostou a testa no peito de Kamus, sentindo que tanto o coração do outro como o seu estavam aos pulos, excitados, temerosos.

- Essa sua resposta gela qualquer um.

Kamus sorriu, passando os dedos pelos fios dourados.

- É necessário que isso aconteça para que eu saiba quem realmente me quer e quem vai me machucar.

- Está me contando como age? Não tem medo de que eu aprenda a contornar isso?

- Não. Eu sei que você não vai precisar contornar.

Milo arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo tremer, amolecer. Por que ele brincava com as palavras daquela forma pouco clara? O que ele pensava? Por quê? Queria perguntar mais, responder mais, achar soluções, mas não via por onde não se decepcionar ou não contar o que sentia. Beijou o tórax do ruivo e saiu do abraço, sentindo-se vazio. Deixou os braços de Kamus parados no ar, enquanto voltava a andar para achar uma saída.

Mas não havia saídas. Não para o sentimento que começava a crescer por Kamus.

O francês ficou parado, com os braços ainda na mesma posição. Vendo Milo caminhar pesado, sentiu-se mal. Talvez fosse sua culpa. Não queria que o loiro ficasse triste, não ele. Andou rápido, ficando ao lado de Milo, percebendo o olhar vago do outro. Tinha vontade de tocá-lo, abraçá-lo mais, beijá-lo, senti-lo, mas agora com toda aquela distância se sentia...

E se Milo gostasse dele?

Não importava como se sentia antes. O coração de Kamus esquentou e suas mãos arderam um pouco, assim como seu peito. Mesmo que Milo gostasse dele, não era cedo demais? Se conheciam há tão pouco tempo, mas era inegável que algo crescia dentro de si. Contudo não queria arriscar. Era melhor esperar um pouco, ou seja, sem atitudes precipitadas.

- Milo...

- Sim?

- Quando sairmos daqui...

Kamus parou ainda não sabendo o que saía por seus lábios, tendo medo daquela atitude tão espontânea e impensada que poderia ter conseqüências... Conseqüências? Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos e querendo fugir da arapuca que tinha armado para si.

- Continua, ruivo.

- É melhor não...

- Ah! Começou, termina. Nunca deixe um escorpiano curioso.

Kamus sorriu, cobrindo os lábios com os dedos num formato de "x". Milo se aproximou, abraçou o pescoço do francês e deu-lhe um selinho em cima dos dedos. Kamus sentiu-se aquecer e desceu suas mãos para a cintura do loiro, abraçando-o. Apoiou-se na parede, beijando a boca de Milo com vontade.

O grego sorriu. Era tão melhor estarem assim ao invés de estarem distantes. Uma hora ou outra teria de confessar o que sentia, não conseguiria sufocar isso e nem queria. Aproveitou dos lábios vermelhos do francês, depositando ali o que sentia e feliz por ser correspondido à altura, por estar sendo abraçado de forma tão possessiva, tão... apaixonada.

- Quando sairmos daqui...? – Milo perguntou, dando margem para um sorridente francês continuar.

- Quando sairmos daqui eu quero que você me apresente à Grécia.

Milo arregalou os olhos, perdendo a fala.

- Kamus...

- Que foi? Não gostou da idéia?

- Eu pensei que...

Kamus olhou para ele, sem entender.

- O quê?

- Pensei que, depois daqui, você provavelmente não me veria mais.

- Como assim? – perguntou, confuso.

- Pensei que não ia querer mais me ver.

Kamus arregalou os olhos, puxando o grego mais pra si. Começou a rir com calma, balançando a cabeça como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. Só aquele gesto fez com que o loiro se sentisse melhor, bem. Ele não ia deixá-lo, certo? Ele... podia não estar apaixonado por Milo, mas logo poderia mudar de idéia e Milo estava apaixonado por ele, então tinha de lutar pelo que queria.

- Não ria de mim. – fez bico. Levou a mão ao rosto de Kamus, acariciando-o. – Seu bobo.

- Me diz o que eu faço, então? Viu a besteira que você acabou de falar?

- Mas... mesmo assim... eu...

- Mon ange, não quero me livrar de você. Eu já disse que não vou escorraçar você nem que essa paz e amizade muda acabem.

- Você poderia ter mudado de idéia...

- Mon ange.

- Quê?

- Você pode não ver o que eu estou pensando, mas sabe exatamente o que eu sinto.

- Sei? Como? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

- Sabe porque você sente o mesmo.

Milo parou o carinho que fazia, se limitando a arregalar os olhos e corar violentamente. Fora pego de surpresa por aquelas palavras e não conseguia vocalizar nada coerente. Seus olhos tentavam fugir dos orbes vermelhas, mas a mão de Kamus era mais forte, e puxava seu rosto para que se fitassem. Carinho demais. Por Zeus! Os olhos de Kamus brilhavam, agora inteiramente vermelhos.

- E agora? Consegue ver?

Milo engoliu em seco, sentindo a mão de Kamus que ainda estava em sua cintura apertar o seu corpo com carinho, com vontade. Ainda não acreditava.

- Você parece brincar com isso... – Milo sorriu.

_Kamus se aproxima..._

- Brinca junto comigo, mon ange.

_Kamus encosta seus lábios nos meus..._

_Zeus! O brilho do olhar dele se mantinha._

- Só se você me prometer um olhar sincero sempre assim.

- Prometo.

_Ah! Por esses lábios e esse ruivo eu faria tudo. _

**M **_**¥**_** C**

- Mas, pai... Milo ainda não saiu e eu quero...

- Não, Nitka. O médico disse que você não deve permanecer no hospital.

- Mas e quanto ao Mi?

- Prometo dar novidades a você assim que souber.

- E quanto ao cara que o atropelou? Já denunciaram?

Os pais se olharam, enquanto Joana arregalava os olhos. Todos tinham esquecido daquele detalhe completamente. Aquiles continuava afagando o rosto de sua mulher, analisando a situação. A grega com certeza queria denunciá-lo e fazê-lo pagar.

- Milo não está consciente para...

- Mãe! O cara deixou o seu filho em coma. Temos que falar com a polícia, mesmo que sejamos apenas indenizados.

- Eu concordo com Nitka. O cara tem de pagar pelo que fez, pai.

O patriarca suspirou pesadamente. Sabia que o filho não gostaria da idéia. Milo tinha compaixão dos outros, gostava de ajudar. Com certeza ia esperar para ouvir o que o tal Kamus Montevier falaria a seu favor para depois acusá-lo. Balançou a cabeça, numa negativa.

- Vamos pensar melhor, ok? Quando estivermos em casa conversamos sobre isso. Faça as malas de sua irmã, Joana.

Nitka queria ficar perto do irmão, mas a marcação agora estava pesada para cima dela e não tinha como reverter a situação. Era melhor respeitar aquilo e, depois que seu filho nascesse, voltar ao hospital para visitar o irmão periodicamente. Lira e Petros não queriam denunciar o senhor Montevier para evitar escândalos e problemas, mas sua filha mais velha parecia irredutível.

- Ele vai pagar por ter feito mal ao meu Milo, Aquiles.

- Nitka...

- Eu só quero que ele tenha o que um alcoólatra e motorista de merda merece.

- Por que não se preocupa em ter o Milo de volta e não em descontar nos outros a ausência dele?

Nitka ficou quieta, recostando-se sobre a cabeceira. O que Milo acharia certo fazer naquele momento? Droga! Ele perdoaria o cara e com certeza o ouviria, para depois julgá-lo ou fazer alguma queixa. Suspirando, a grega realizou que teria de esperar o irmão acordar para tomar alguma atitude.

_"Por que você sempre foi tão bonzinho, Milo?"_.

**Continua...**  
Tão gostando? Tão gostando :D

**Notas da Autora:  
(1)** No homicídio doloso (sem dó) a pessoa matar com intenção. No homicídio culposo (sem culpa) a pessoa mata sem a intenção. Shii também é cultura \o/

Eu adorei essa parte do Milo e Kamus dessa fic. Cada passo deles juntos torna essa história mais especial. Valeu por acompanharem pessoas...  
Beijos!

**Notas da Beta:**  
Shi: Tão gostando? Tão gostando?  
Lika: Eu tô! Eu tô! o/  
Aww esse capítulo saiu tãão perfeitinho, né? O que foi aquela declaração do Kamus meu Deus? -  
E esse Pablo que não aprende... ai ai fez merda, vai ter de encarar as conseqüências...Kamus não te quer mais, honey ò.ó  
E a cada segundo essa fic nos prende mais a atenção, nos fazendo imaginar qual será o próximo passo de amor que está nascendo, nos fazendo refletir e ser melhores, para sonhar...e ser feliz ;  
_Shii  
28/01/2007 _


	6. Capítulo 05

_**Ize Of The World.**_

"_Se eu tivesse a força que você pensa que eu tenho  
gravaria no metal da minha pele o teu desenho.  
Feitos um para o outro.  
Feitos para durar.  
Uma luz que não produz..  
Sombra."_

_Engenheiros do Hawaii (3x4).  
_

**Capítulo 05.**

- Amor, você tem que repousar e principalmente se acalmar.

- Aquiles, como você supõe que eu faça isso? Eu tenho um irmão em coma, pais que não sabem o que fazer, e um idiota "solto" que pode ter acabado com a vida do meu irmão. Você...

- Nitka, eu sabia que você era ranzinza, mas daí a se tornar intransigente...

- Aquiles, não fale assim de mim!

- Preste atenção, Nitka.

Aquiles sentou na cama, ao lado da mulher, abaixando a cabeça. Estava realmente cansado de toda a birra que Nitka estava fazendo. Aquela situação era muito delicada, sua mulher estava grávida, seus sogros com um tremendo problema e ele não sabia o que fazer. Contudo, aquela atitude de sua mulher estava acabando com sua paciência, então, achou melhor deixar isso claro. Aquiles soava muito cansado.

- Eu acho que o seu irmão é maior e responsável e quem foi atropelado foi ele e não você. Quem deve decidir as coisas são os seus pais e não você. Acho que você deve aprender a tomar conta da sua vida, do seu filho que vai nascer. Você não é Deus para dizer quem está certo ou errado, e partindo do seu parentesco você está sendo parcial. Eu estou realmente cansado da sua intransigência e falta de maturidade quanto à situação.

- Se você está cansado por que não vai embora, então, Aquiles? Estou cansada de me dizerem que estou errada.

Aquilo afetou particularmente Aquiles, que nunca havia visto a sua esposa falar daquela forma com ele. Apertou os joelhos, controlando seu temperamento explosivo ao máximo que podia. Respirou fundo, sentindo seu peito apertar. Amava Nitka, desde a primeira vez que a viu, e sabia o quanto ela poderia ser difícil de lidar, mas não estava a fim de jogar seu casamento no lixo, desgastando-o com possíveis discussões.

- Talvez esteja na hora de acertar, então. – disse enquanto se levantava.

Nitka forçou o corpo para frente, apertando o lençol.

- Para onde você vai?

- Embora. – comentou baixo. – Quando você resolver cuidar da nossa vida e do nosso filho, eu volto.

- Aquiles, por favor... – Nitka tentou.

- Não foi com essa mulher que eu casei, e por mais que eu a aceite, não estou a fim de me sentir mal por algo que eu sei que é puro capricho.

Aquiles fechou a porta com calma e saiu a passos lentos, relutante em descer a escada. No quarto, Nitka apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e começou a chorar. Ela sentia que ia ficar louca com toda aquela situação. Primeiro seu irmão, agora seu marido que a estava abandonando. Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e tocou o sino ao lado da cama. Pediu à empregada que lhe trouxesse um chá de camomila e que pedisse ao seu marido que voltasse.

Aquiles não estava mais em casa quando a empregada desceu.

**~M **** C~**

Milo se separou de Camus sentindo um calor forte descer por sua cintura até sua virilha. Camus parecia sonhar com seus olhos ainda fechados, em seus lábios um sorriso aberto e em suas bochechas um tom rosado, alegre. O loiro se afastou mais e segurou a mão de Camus, puxando-o para si. Porém não resistiu a proximidade e o beijou apaixonado, levantando-o no ar.

Camus riu ao se separarem.

- Me sinto feliz e parece que fui privado disso por anos...

- Você não sabe escolher, Camus. –Milo disse debochado, fazendo Camus rir.

- Talvez eu não saiba mesmo. Talvez eu deva ser escolhido.

Foi a vez de Milo rir, o som inundando o corredor pintado. Camus tocou o rosto dele, maravilhado com aquilo, como se fosse a primeira vez que visse alguém rindo. Suspirou. O que era a confusão de sentimentos que estava passando por seu coração? O que era aquilo que começara a doer enquanto beijava Milo? Por que tinha que estar buscando respostas? Talvez porque tinha acabado de se machucar, acreditando no amor de sua vida. Separou-se e Milo estranhou a falta de contato.

- Ei, o que houve? Foi algo que eu disse?

- Não, não... Não foi nada.

- Tem certeza, ruivo? Não parece... Eu fiz algo errado?

- Não, Milo.

Milo ficou olhando. Será que o peso do pouco tempo estava afetando o francês tanto quanto a ele? Talvez fosse bom que conversassem sobre aquilo antes que cada um começasse a se machucar sozinho. Ou talvez Camus só precisasse de um tempo. O loiro suspirou e caminhou até ele, tocando-lhe o ombro com carinho.

- Eu prefiro quando você me chama de mon ange. – deu umas palmadinhas nas costas dele e foi andando em frente.

Camus ficou olhando o chão, perdido. Os passos de Milo se distanciando dele pareciam machucá-lo tanto quanto o Calvin Klein caído no chão. Sentiu uma tontura e se apoiou na parede, gemendo. Uma dor forte arrebatou sua cabeça e a parede que tocou pareceu tremer. Milo, em um gesto instintivo, olhou para trás e correu para Camus.

- Ei, ruivo. Você está bem? O que houve?

Camus balançou a cabeça e tentou se afastar, sentando no chão, de costas para a parede. O perfume de Pablo veio a si, enquanto o toque de Milo queimava como aço quente na pele. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, em cima dos joelhos dobrados. Mordeu os lábios, a dor aumentando cada vez mais. Sentia os zumbidos voltarem a sua orelha, a visão ficar turva e o chão parecia desaparecer.

- Faça parar. Por favor, Pablo... – _"saia da minha cabeça"_ não conseguiu completar a frase.

Milo arregalou os olhos a menção do nome do ex-namorado de Camus e sentiu algo desprender dentro do seu peito. Seu estômago se comprimiu, causando uma dor beirando ao insuportável. Quis se virar e sair dali, mas Camus parecia à beira de desfalecer no chão. Como ele podia ter uma reação daquelas do nada? Não se lembrava de Camus ter se queixado de passar mal. Levantou a cabeça dele, vendo que ele suava frio e parecia que ia vomitar.

- Acorda! Camus! – batia no rosto dele com força.

O corpo do ruivo foi ficando cada vez mais mole, seu rosto mais pálido. Camus não conseguia lutar contra o zumbido em seu ouvido, que fazia com que não conseguisse ouvir os chamados de Milo. Seu corpo parecia não existir, era só uma massa disforme que não obedecia aos comandos da sua cabeça, que aos poucos ia se desligando também.

- Camus, para de brincadeira! Não faz isso comigo! Eu não vou te perdoar se você me deixar aqui sozinho! PARA DE MERDA, CAMUS!

Milo sacudia o corpo do outro, que batia com a cabeça na parede. Puxou-o para si e abraçou-o, chorando. Não sabia o que fazer, estava desesperado. Como do nada ele podia ficar inerte daquela forma como se fosse...? Não! Ele não podia morrer. Não agora que Milo estava realmente se apaixonando por ele. Não agora que tinha o homem com quem vinha sonhando em seus braços.

- Seu francês de merda, se você morrer, eu te busco no inferno. – bateu no rosto dele novamente. – Não faz isso comigo...

Camus não o ouvia, era como se estivesse em outro lugar, mesmo que seus olhos, com o pouco que focavam, vissem o rosto desesperado de Milo. Por que ele estava desesperado? Camus se sentia tão bem, como se fosse voar. Sentia, pela primeira vez, paz. Não existia Pablo para perturbá-lo com suas traições, nem trabalho que roubasse o pouco que tinha de vida. Por que Milo estava tão desesperado se Camus estava tão bem? Queria levantar a mão e tocá-lo no rosto, para tranqüilizá-lo de que tudo ficaria bem, que ficariam juntos no final.

Aquela paz... Era a primeira vez que sentia aquela paz. Se bem que se lembrava de ter sentido algo parecido, porém melhor, quando Milo o abraçara pela primeira vez. Camus ficou confuso. O que sentia agora era ou não um sentimento bom? Se era bom, por que Milo se apresentava chorando e batendo em seu rosto? Não entendia, e dentro de si começava a gritar.

_"Milo, não consigo ouvir você, fale mais alto!"_

- Camus, para... por favor. – Milo chorava, a cabeça apoiada no peito de Kamus.

_"O que houve, mon ange? Por que você está chorando? Por que não consigo me mover? Você não está me ouvindo?"_

- Por favor... – Milo se aproximou dos lábios dele, beijando-o com força, em meio às lágrimas. – Você é o único que eu quero... Não vai embora assim. Por favor, Deus... Por que você tem que ser tão escroto numa hora dessas?

_"Por que não consigo sentir o seu beijo, mon ange? Olha... se você está chateado, me desculpe. Eu estava confuso, eu não sei ao certo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Milo, você está me ouvindo?"_

- Fala comigo. – olhou-o pelos olhos entreabertos. – Não faz isso comigo...

_"Milo... Por que não estou ouvindo você? O que está acontecendo?"_

Milo, em um rompante de raiva, deu um soco no rosto de Kamus, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo acordar. Ouviu um gemido bem baixo, escapar pelos lábios do ruivo e ele pareceu mexer um pouco a mão. Olhou. Era claro. Se Camus sentisse dor, aquilo aguçaria seus sentidos e ele voltaria ao normal, ou pelo menos, reagiria. Milo não pensou duas vezes.

- Vai doer, ruivo, mas é com todo o carinho e amizade do universo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que socava a barriga dele, Milo mordeu o pescoço do ruivo com força. Botou ali toda a raiva que sentia por estarem presos naquele lugar, por Pablo ter feito o ruivo sofrer, por ele não saber ao certo se eles continuariam juntos depois daquilo tudo passar. Aos poucos sentiu um gosto metálico em seus lábios, mas não pararia até ouvir uma manifestação.

Camus não entendeu porque o soco e não soube o que fazer. Tentava reagir, mas não conseguia. Estava começando a ficar possesso por Milo estar batendo tanto nele, e sem motivo aparente. De repente, sentiu algo em seu pescoço, uma sensação estranha que ia crescendo, sobrepondo o barulho em seu ouvido. Começou a enlouquecê-lo e Camus não soube o que deu nele, mas o zumbido parou no momento em que, de sua garganta, um grito forte rompeu.

Milo foi empurrado para trás e caiu, batendo com as costas no chão. Sentiu dificuldade em puxar o ar e botou as mãos na cabeça, ofegante. Olhou para o ruivo, vendo que a pouca cor que ele tinha voltava ao rosto, sua respiração se regulamentava e ele começava a mexer as pernas. Ao ver Milo caído, Camus se levantou, cambaleante, e tentou ajudá-lo a se erguer. Não conseguiu e acabou se deitando ao lado dele.

- Que merda foi essa, Camus? – Milo falou, depois de um bom tempo.

- Não... sei, mon ange... Parecia que estava tudo bem. Eu estava me sentindo tão...

- Bem? Você estava quase morrendo, seu retardado! – Milo estava verdadeiramente puto. – Você tem noção do susto que me deu? Da próxima vez avisa!

- Avisar? Como vou avisar que estou passando mal?

- Você não me ouviu te chamando? – disse, mudando o ponto.

- Não! Tinha um zumbido no meu ouvido, eu nem conseguia me ouvir direito. Eu estava falando com você, você não ouviu?

Milo arregalou os olhos.

- Camus, você não moveu os lábios.

- Como? – Camus se assustou, ficando confuso.

- Eu não ouvi nada. Eu fiquei desesperado. Você não se movia, não falava, estava muito pálido, parecia que ia vomitar e suava frio... Achei que...

Camus olhou para Milo que voltava a chorar. Puxou com dificuldade o loiro para cima de si e o abraçou. Milo começou a soluçar, sentindo seu peito e garganta arderem de uma forma horrorosa. O ruivo pareceu soltar um suspiro pesado. Não se perdoaria se morresse e deixasse o loiro sozinho naquele lugar. Não se perdoaria se...

- Não faça isso de novo, Camus. Por favor...

- Milo.

- Eu não sei se vou ser forte da próxima vez. Não faz.

- Milo. Olha pra mim.

Milo com muito esforço se levantou e o olhou. Sentiu as mãos quentes em seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas e quis chorar mais. Por um momento poderia ter perdido aquilo que tanto sonhara, o que seu coração verdadeiramente desejava. Bateu no peito dele, com raiva.

- Calma, Milo. Eu não vou morrer.

- Quem me garante? Aposto que você está louco para sair daqui e me deixar para trás.

- Eu estou louco para sair daqui, mas eu nunca disse que ia deixá-lo para trás.

- Como posso realmente acreditar nisso?

Camus arregalou os olhos, ferido com aquelas palavras. Parou o carinho que fazia no rosto dele e não soube o que fazer. Aquela pergunta entalando sua garganta, não deixando que nada saísse por ela. Milo, ao ver a falta de ação do outro, se deu conta do que falara e do como Camus recebera isso. Ficou nervoso.

- Camus, eu... – tentou começar, se levantando.

- Milo. – respirou fundo. – Eu... não acredito que você perguntou isso. Eu sei que... é tudo muito recente, mas... eu não sou capaz de fazer promessas falsas a ninguém. Eu não quero que **ninguém** sinta o que eu senti quando Pablo me traiu. Muito menos você.

Milo estava de cabeça baixa, mas ao ouvir o nome de Pablo se irritou.

- Você não consegue esquecer esse filho da mãe, não é?

Camus arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Quando você estava passando mal você chamou por ele! Eu não acredito... depois de tudo que ele te fez, você ainda gosta dele.

Camus ficou calado, encarando Milo. Não sabia se aquilo era ciúme ou se era apenas um modo encontrado pelo loiro para descontar a raiva, mas aquelas palavras estavam lhe magoando. Era verdade que ainda podia ser apaixonado por Pablo, mas não podia evitar. Amara a mesma pessoa por anos. Mesmo assim, estava tentando superar, passar por isso, por mais que não fosse fácil.

- Eu não sei se você tem noção, mas não se esquece uma pessoa do dia para a noite. Não importa o quão machucado se esteja. Eu estive com ele por anos, Milo, você sabe o que é isso? Eu compartilhei minha rotina, minha cama, minhas viagens. Você sabe o que é todo um futuro ser jogado no lixo por um mero prazer idiota? Você tem noção? Então não fale como se eu estivesse sendo um idiota!

Milo se assustou com aquele tom sofrido, e logo se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Sentou-se no chão, puxando os joelhos para o peito. Sabia que chorar mais faria com que parecesse uma criança e de fato estava agindo como uma. Droga! Em vez de estar conquistando Camus, podia estar afastando-o cada vez mais. Estava sinceramente arrependido e o ruivo podia ver isso no seu olhar.

- Olha, Milo...

- Desculpa. Eu não sei nada da sua vida, não sei como você se sentiu, não sei como foi para você. Eu não tenho idéia. Eu sou uma criança, ok!? Um idiota! Eu não tenho noção de nada disso, porque nunca tive um namorado ou namorada que pudesse cogitar me trair. Eu nunca tive um, para falar a verdade. Você disse coisas lindas para mim, mas será que vai conseguir sustentar isso se você gosta de outra pessoa? Não me leva a mal, Camus, mas eu não quero me machucar entregando meu coração a alguém que não pode cuidar dele.

Camus não conseguia falar nada. Apenas encarava Milo, sem encaixar no perfil dele tudo o que estava sendo dito.

- Sabe o quanto dói você ver seus amigos felizes, seus pais e não conseguir essa felicidade para você? É muito ruim depender de outra pessoa para ser feliz, por isso o amor é algo perigoso e fascinante. Eu sonhei a minha vida toda com alguém que me dissesse o que você me disse, que me abraçasse e falasse que tudo ia passar. É pedir demais que agora que eu encontrei isso eu não perca?

- Milo...

- Eu sinto muito, Camus, se você não pensa em mim assim. Sinto muito mesmo, mas... eu não vou desistir de você. Não importa o que você diga. – sustentou o olhar, deixando claro a sua força.

- Eu não pedi que você desistisse de mim. Ninguém pede para se apaixonar, Milo. Quando eu me apaixonei pelo Pablo e não me olhe com essa cara... – pontuou para Milo, que acabara de torcer o nariz. – eu sabia que ele não era para mim, mas insisti. Eu queria aquele sentimento que me consumia pela primeira vez. Quando a gente ama, pode fazer tudo, inclusive ser feliz. Felicidade não depende de amor, mas sempre vem atrelada a ele em um primeiro momento. Eu sabia dos defeitos dele, das virtudes, sabia de tudo. Nunca fui idiota. Eu fui inocente. Acreditei que ele podia mudar por mim, e ele mudou.

Camus parou para respirar e sentiu a mão de Milo tocando a sua, para lhe dar força. Nos olhos azuis havia uma pontada de felicidade por estar ouvindo aquilo, mas também algo que motivava a ir em frente. Havia sede em conhecer tudo que Camus podia mostrar, em entendê-lo. Naquele momento, ali, depois de tudo, o ruivo começava a entender porque o seu peito começava a balançar por aquele rapaz.

- O primeiro ano, a primeira noite, é tudo maravilhoso. Em parte a culpa foi minha pelo relacionamento não ter dado certo. Sou muito ocupado com minhas obrigações. Eu nunca traí Pablo, por mais que não faltassem opções. Eu... Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu amei ou acreditei amar. Dói perder tudo isso de uma vez só, entende? Não me leva a mal, Milo. Não é como se eu o amasse ainda, nem sei dizer o que sinto por ele, porque você acabou de aparecer e confundir tudo. Ou ajeitar, não sei...

Milo sorriu.

- Você é maravilhoso, mon ange! Não é para você chorar. É para você sorrir. Felicidade é algo seu. Não deixe ninguém tirar isso de você.

Milo sorria, chorava. Camus, que achava que ele não poderia ser mais lindo, estava impressionado. Milo mexia com ele, de uma forma gostosa, de um modo que Pablo nunca tinha feito. Camus estava perdido e sabia que devia agradecer por estar assim.

- Camus...

- O quê?

- Estou apaixonado por você.

Camus sentiu seu peito falhar ante aquela declaração tão espontânea e sentiu-se sem saber o que fazer. Apenas aceitou quando Milo se encaminhou para ele e o beijou nos lábios, numa entrega apaixonante. As mãos dele nos fios ruivos, soltando-os de um rabo de cavalo improvisado, enquanto seu corpo moreno o deitava sobre o branco. A luz, acima deles se apagou.

**~M **** C~**

_Estou. Apaixonado. Por. Você._

_Dito em verdade, se torna o clichê mais belo do mundo. E por mais que esteja batido, qual coração não se acalenta ante uma declaração de amor, intimidade, vontade e desejo? Que corpo não se sentiria tenso ao ser coberto por seu amado, ao se sentir querido?_

_Apesar do pouco tempo, amor e sexo se complementam assim como Milo e Camus se encaixam. Os movimentos, os gemidos, a pulsação acelerada dando às paredes tons de vermelho e púrpura. As cores da luxúria, desenhadas pelo rabo do escorpião em uma redoma de gelo._

_E o mais cedo, o mais tarde se tornam irrelevantes. O passado e o presente incompreensíveis. Os sussurros são importantes. As unhas cortando a pele são necessárias. Faz do frio do chão um colchão, que mesmo de pedra, não incomoda. Faz do calor humano certeza da lareira no inverno, que levou as folhas para longe, mas não os galhos._

_O amor retornará frondoso nessa Primavera._

**~M **** C~**

- Milo...

Milo sorriu, olhando para o rosto corado do ruivo, que gemeu o seu nome, tampando os olhos.

- Sim?

- Eu... não...

- Camus, você não vai escapar... –sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Eu não disse... que ia...

Milo corou, sorrindo para o chão, querendo gargalhar e soltar a felicidade que batia nas paredes finas do seu peito. Apoiou as duas mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça do outro, mantendo seu rosto sorridente e aproximando seu nariz da bochecha de sua bochecha, num leve carinho, sentindo covinhas se formarem ali.

- Isso é uma tentativa de me enrolar?

- Não... Mas se você demorar muito... – Camus acariciou o próprio sexo. – Você vai ficar para trás...

Na mesma hora, Milo desceu mordidas sensuais pelo pescoço de Kamus e suas mãos trataram de retirar o restante das roupas. O francês, deixando a timidez de lado, lançou as calças de Milo para longe e apertou o sexo dele entre as mãos, satisfeito pelo calor e pela vibração que dali saíam. Milo apertou os olhos, mordendo os lábios levemente.

- Olha que eu estou tentando ser gentil...

- Ainda não decidimos quem vai ser gentil com quem...

Milo arregalou os olhos com o sorriso que lhe foi dado, sedutor e ao mesmo tempo perigoso. Camus aproveitou o descuido do escorpiano para deitá-lo no chão e ficar por cima, chupando seus mamilos e friccionando ambos os sexos, recebendo de bom grado as unhas em suas costas numa dor tolerável e excitante.

Os cachos loiros esparramados pelo chão, misturados ao tom branco do piso e encobertos pelos fios vermelhos. As mãos que perseguiam os corpos e ao mesmo tempo tentavam se encontrar. Os lábios famintos que deixavam marcas e depois se encontravam, com gemidos de libertação. As pernas se enroscando.

- Camus...

O ruivo desceu seus lábios chupando o membro já endurecido, descendo a cabeça até sentir os pelos dourados roçarem em seu nariz. Seus dedos aproveitaram-se da saliva que saía de sua boca para se umedecer e descerem para o meio das nádegas de Milo. Respirando fundo, o loiro sentiu os dedos entrarem e a dor o acometer, causando um sincero desconforto. Camus percebeu a tensão, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos em seu pênis.

Milo abriu mais as pernas, tentando esquecer a dor e concentrar-se no fato de ser Camus, o cara pelo qual estava apaixonado. Gemeu, apenas com a visão dos cabelos vermelhos subindo e descendo em seu pênis e desceu as mãos para acompanhar o movimento.

- Mais...

- Milo...

- Vem cá... – chamou, puxando Camus para cima.

Beijou-o sofregamente, enroscando suas pernas na cintura do outro, apertando-se contra ele. Camus gemeu alto no meio do beijo e mordeu com força os lábios do loiro, deixando um filete de sangue sair. Milo jogou os cachos para trás e se posicionou, agarrando os cabelos ruivos quando sentiu Camus forçar a glande em sua entrada.

- Respira... – ele sussurrava contra seus lábios. – Respira...

- Dói... Dói muito...

Camus parou quando a glande entrou totalmente e observou o peito de Milo subir e descer num ritmo acelerado, os olhos apertados, de onde saiam pequenas lágrimas. Beijou-lhe o rosto, com carinho, traçando pequenos caminhos, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o sexo dele, tentando passar um pouco de prazer.

- Tente relaxa, mon ange.

- Estou... tentan... ah...

Camus sorriu ao ouvir os primeiros gemidos de alívio e prazer, mas mesmo assim não se mexeu. Chupou-lhe o pescoço, deixando marcas rubras, percorreu-lhe a barriga com a unha e continuou a masturbá-lo. As pernas de Milo se fechavam com força em torno de sua cintura, machucando-o, mas Camus não se moveu. Qualquer movimento brusco doeria ainda mais no loiro.

- Camus...

- Ainda não, mon ange.

- Espe..rar demais.. não vai adiantar também...

Camus suspirou, segurando com força a cintura dele e entrando um pouco mais. Recebeu um grito em resposta e ameaçou parar. Milo olhou feio para ele e começou a movimentar seu quadril para baixo, enquanto chorava e gemia alto. A dor beirava ao insuportável, mas Milo já tinha feito aquilo antes. Tentou respirar fundo e sorriu agradecido quando Camus cobriu seus lábios com um beijo carinhoso e firme, quase um bálsamo para aquele momento.

- Você é louco?

- N...

- Sh... Sem palavras agora...

Camus começou a meter nele, enquanto sua mão se empenhava em fazer o seu membro duro vibrar com mais força. Seus lábios foram tomados e seu corpo agarrado numa possessividade tal que mal conseguiam se mexer. No rosto de Milo, ainda havia um semblante de dor, que em poucos minutos foi sendo substituído por alívio e logo por prazer. Como se despertasse de um estado de dormência, Milo afastou-se do beijo e começou a atacar o pescoço do aquariano com beijos e mordidas, assim como seu peito. Lambeu a parte machucada no ombro do francês, apreciando o sangue.

- Milo...

Camus, para dar mais mobilidade à situação, soltou as pernas de Milo de sua cintura, e levantou-as, segurando para que tivesse mais acesso ao seu ânus. Recebeu um gemido alto e uma maior movimentação de mãos e beijos em seu corpo. O vai e vem antes cadenciado, tomou um ritmo sem controle, os gemidos cada vez mais altos tomavam conta daquele lugar fechado e o calor parecia tanto que o chão estava molhado, fazendo com que os corpos escorregassem. Ao ápice, os corpos se abraçaram com força, enquanto Milo gritava o nome de Camus e chorava e o ruivo apenas gemia ao pé do ouvido do outro.

- Camus... –gemia. – eu...

- Mon ange...

Camus repousou sua testa sobre a de Milo, sentindo seu corpo amolecer após gozar dentro do loiro, que imediatamente esparramou-se em sua mão e deixou os braços em seu pescoço, apertando-o com carinho, enquanto sorria. Para Camus, aquela cena do anjo em seus braços, de cabelos loiros esparramados, com aquele sorriso lindo, carinhoso e cansado no rosto, foi a maior obra de arte já pintada em sua vida. Milo se sentiu emocionado com aquele olhar de devoção para si. Enxugou com carinho o suor que escorria pela testa do seu amante.

- Desculpe...

- Pelo quê? – perguntou Milo, preocupado.

- Você sentiu muita dor...

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou. – Não havia muito que fazer quanto a isso...

- Se você me deixasse ir com calma...

Milo riu, roçando o seu nariz no do outro, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Vamos ter muito tempo para praticar, pode deixar... E em um lugar melhor também.

- Adoro você, mon ange.

Milo sorriu.

- Você é o meu ruivo agora.

**~M **** C~**

- Doutor, como estão as coisas?

- Ah! Senhora Kharasch...

O médico lhe ofereceu um sorriso bondoso, o que indicava para a mãe de Milo notícias não tão boas ou que ela já soubesse. Desde que seu filho havia entrado em coma, a situação em sua casa tinha ficado cada vez pior. Seu marido parecia sempre muito tenso e as suas duas filhas muito preocupadas e tristes. Seu maior incômodo era o que toda aquela situação traria para o estado de Nitka, sua filha mais velha que estava grávida.

Ela concordava com Aquiles. Os dois deveriam ficar longe daquela casa, longe do ambiente de medo e desconfiança. O parto estava muito próximo e o ginecologista tentava acalmá-la, passando tratamentos com psicólogos e alertando aos pais e ao marido. A situação estava sofrível e ela não queria que continuasse assim. Queria seu filho de volta, seu sorriso, seu jeito brincalhão. E também queria que o outro rapaz saísse bem.

Diferente de Nitka, ela não desejava o mal daquele outro homem. Ela queria que ele sobrevivesse tanto para que soubesse o que tinha acontecido, como para pagar pelo que fez. O médico segurava um café e ofereceu para ela, que prontamente recusou saindo de seus devaneios.

- Seu marido não veio com a senhora hoje?

- Não, ele teve que ir trabalhar hoje...

- Oh. Em que ele trabalha?

- Ele é empresário e dono de uma construtora aqui em Paris...

- Mas que...

- Doutor, por favor, poderia me dizer logo o que está acontecendo?

O médico suspirou e pediu que ela se sentasse, fazendo o mesmo.

- Não é uma notícia ruim, mas não me parece animadora. Ontem tivemos um resultado, mas não do seu filho.

- Do outro rapaz? – ela arregalou os olhos. – O...

- O senhor Montevier. Foi algo muito estranho. O senhor Kharasch, seu filho, está estável, mas ele não. Fizemos testes, durante o dia todo desde o ocorrido. Ao que parece, o senhor Montevier recobrou a consciência por alguns minutos, com seus sinais vitais apontando para um despertar, mas logo ele voltou ao estado de coma, no qual está até agora. É como se estivesse acordando e logo voltasse a dormir.

A mãe de Milo arregalou os olhos.

- O mesmo não aconteceu com o meu filho...

-Senhora, não sabemos ainda se pode acontecer ou não. Dobramos o monitoramento e esperamos que esses sinais se mostrem com maior freqüência. O acidente de ambos foi muito grave. Estamos fazendo o possível.

- Eu sei...

- E como está a sua filha?

- Nitka está bem, doutor. Estamos preocupados com a saúde do bebê, mas ela não está se excedendo. Esperamos que tudo corra bem.

- Entendo. Eu entro em contato assim que algo acontecer. – ele disse se levantando.

Antes que o doutor alcançasse a bancada, porém, a senhora o chamou.

- Doutor, me avise também sobre o senhor Montevier. Sei que ele não tem a quem recorrer, gostaria que ele melhorasse também.

O médico sorriu.

- Claro.

**~M **** C~**

- Eu preciso sair daqui. Estou muito no centro, vai ser fácil eles me acharem. Está sendo noticiado em todo o país o assassinato daquele merda.

Pablo olhou para o espelho do banheiro de um posto de gasolina onde tinha parado para abastecer. Estava perto da costa, mas não tinha combustível o suficiente e teve que arriscar uma parada em um ambiente movimentado. Sua foto estava rodando por todos os lugares, o seu nome e qualquer informação sobre ele. Seu jeito idiota de resolver as coisas com pressa e sem um bom planejamento o tinha levado até aquele ponto.

Não tinha mais volta.

Lavou o rosto, secando-o no papel e saiu rápido, cobrindo o rosto o máximo que pode com um boné que havia comprado. Os frentistas olhavam para ele de uma forma estranha, possivelmente reconhecendo quem ele era. Conferiu se estava tudo certo, pagou e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Não podia demorar muito.

Enquanto ia para a costa, deixou ligado o rádio na estação que mais dava notícias sobre o caso. A polícia parecia já ter descoberto a sua localização, por isso tinha de ser rápido. Optou por uma estrada pequena. Parar uma hora naquele posto tinha sido outra de suas idéias burras. A única coisa boa que tinha feito fora falsificar uma carteira, mas o que não funcionaria muito.

Em algumas horas chegou à costa, deixando o carro no estacionamento de um motel qualquer. Pegou suas coisas e pediu para pernoitar por ali, conseguindo um quarto pequeno, mas suficiente. Uma moça bonita, impressionada consigo, disponibilizou tudo rapidamente, chamando sua superiora só para que ela assinasse os papé os cochichos indicaram problemas.

- Desculpe, o senhor... se chama Wilson Tellers? – disse a moça, olhando a identidade.

- Sim, por quê?

- Nada... é só que... o senhor é parecido com uma pessoa.

- Ah! Escuto muito isso. Tem um ator de televisão parecido comigo, mas não esquenta. Wilson Tellers só tem um. Eu. – riu, observando a atendente dar um riso sem graça.

Aquilo só comprovou o que já sabia. Não adiantava mais se esconder com aquela cara. Teria que achar um jeito, ali mesmo, de se disfarçar para poder voltar a Paris e acompanhar a situação de Camus.

Quando o ruivo soubesse tudo que fez por ele, com certeza o teria de volta, em seus braços, para amá-lo, para que tudo voltasse como era antes. Tudo que fazia era por Camus, só por ele. Ninguém mais estava em sua cabeça, nem o dinheiro, nem a fama, nem seu emprego. Não precisava de nada disso. Só queria o francês.

Deitou na cama e quando pegava no sono, ouviu barulhos estranhos vindos do lado de fora das casinhas, onde os hóspedes estavam. Atrás delas, ficava o mar, onde havia barcos e lanchas para aqueles que queriam curtir um pouco o ambiente em um dia de sol. Mas o barulho que vinha era alto, ensurdecedor e não tranqüilo como as ondas do mar. Vinha da estrada.

Logo um megafone se fez ouvido e barulhos de passos e armas também.

- Nós sabemos que você está aí, Pablo. Acabou a palhaçada. Saía com as mãos na cabeça e nos poupe o transtorno.

Pablo espiou pela janela e viu uns quatro carros e armas apontadas para onde estava.

- Oh, merda...

**Continua...**

Eu sei que eu mereço pontapé, puxão de orelha, cabeçada, beliscão e tudo o mais. Eu sei que posso pedir desculpas e muita gente não vai aceitar, mas confesso que meu universo criativo é assim. Todos que me conhecem sabem. Essa fic vai acabar, nem vai demorar muito. Talvez demore. Mas eu não vou correr, ela merece o final digno dela. Desculpem pelo atraso, mas... faz parte do show.

Agradecimentos a TODOS! que deixam comentários carinhosos, puxões de orelha, reclamações e beijos. Adoro todos vocês. Por favor, deixem sempre que possível. E aqueles que não têm conta aqui, por favor, deixem seus e-mails.

Aqueles que postam minhas fics em sites me avisem... Eu estou perdida com a questão dos fandoms e adoro ler fics, vai ser um prazer ir até o site de vocês e ler a de outros autores.

Agradecimentos especialíssimos a sensei mais carinhosa e fofa do mundo, Blanxe. E a mãe linda, Nath, que betou esse capítulo gentilmente.

Eu estou em um site muito legal que trabalha com mangás yaois e yuris, o ... se possível, passem lá e prestigiem o trabalho da galera. É bem legal. Sou a Shii lá.

Do resto é isso. Obrigado a todos que ainda acreditam nessa fic e acompanham. Desculpem. Amo vocês.

Continuem dando o seu melhor!!!

_Shii._

_10/04/2009._


End file.
